Frozen-Sequel II
by 1998Ruby1998
Summary: Hi, just as I've said before, the second sequel is out now! Arendelle would be having a celebration in late spring, and royalties from different countries are coming to the place. Elsa and Estelle were sure that everything would be fine, but things weren't just as easy as the family thought, especially when there were involvement of Kings and Princes...
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, the Frozen-Sequel II is now out. I may not be able to upload every day, but I will try my best. Recommend the new readers to read the first Sequel before coming to this page. Here's the link:

s/10253204/1/Frozen-Sequel

Reviews, Favourites, Follows are welcomed and I am now holding a poll on whether I should write a prequel on how Elsa meet Erik (Her husband) or I should write about something. Anyway, just go to poll and you will see the options.

See you later!

* * *

The boy with blonde hair stood in the middle of the garden, listening to the rustling of the bushes. He closed his eyes, trying to sense out where the rustling came from.

The rustling stopped and the garden abruptly fell into silence. He opened his eyes and his eyes shone at the hedge at the far end. Slowly and carefully, he walked towards the hedge, with the slightest step onto the damp grass. He halted when he was just a few inches away from the hedge. He smiled and bent down, took a deep breath and reached out his hands, clutching the figure behind the thick bush,

"Got you!" said the boy and she tickled his sister.

"Stop it, Fredrick, it's ticklish!" replied the girl, who was squirming and wriggling, hoping to get free from her brother.

The little girl had light brown eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Being only a nine-year-old, her playful character was kept in perfect condition and had never seemed to fade away even when the time was passing.

"Your braids are messy again," said Fredrick. "Perhaps I should tell Mama and ask her to give you some manner class."

"Hey, I am just nine, what do you expect?" grumbled the girl.

"Age is not an excuse, Andrea," snapped her brother.

"It is."

"Is not."

"It is."

"Is not."

"It is."

"Is not."

"Alright, it is," said Fredrick, who had given up arguing with his sister.

Andrea giggled and stood up, sprinting back towards the castle.

"Let's go and play," offered Andrea, who was ready for a game.

"Sorry, I can't," replied Fredrick. "I've promised Papa to take a look at the documents in order to relieve the burden of Uncle Erik. Just be good and don't get into any trouble, is that alright?"

Andrea pursed her lips and disappeared around the corner. Meanwhile, up in the fifth floor, a platinum blonde hair girl was looking at the papers, examining every word with tremendous concentration. After she had finished reading through the letter, she showed an excited smile and looked at the bright blue sky though the window, and her smile grew broader. Her greyish-blue eyes were fixed onto the letter, gleaming like gemstones. After a while, a small four-legged creature crawled into the room and looked around with huge curiosity. Just when she crawled one step further, her legs wobbled and she thudded onto the ground. She let out a small whimper and the floor was covered with frost instantly, alerting the girl. The girl quickly went towards the figure and picked her up.

"Erika, you left your room again," said the girl and she patted the baby's head in her arms.

Erika smiled and showed her pink gum, giggling as her sister brought her out of the room. Before leaving, the girl lifted her arm and the frost vanished within a blink of the eye. Erika clapped with merriment, enjoying the little performance of her sister. The girl carried her into the Queen's study. Erika wriggled and struggled, trying to go through the heavy wooden door. The girl knocked and a melodious voice answered.

"Come in."

They entered the room and Erika squealed, trying to reach her mother. Elsa stood her work and looked up, mildly surprised.

"Erika, you are out of boundary again," said Elsa as she went to pick up Erika, who was happy as she nuzzled her mother.

"Thank you, Estelle," said Elsa while carrying the toddler across the room, patting her back and smiled at Estelle. "I may as well consider telling Gerda to install a fence around her crib."

Estelle grinned broadly and patted Erika's head while standing with her toes. Erika squealed again and shot out a flurry to a man who just came in. The man looked at his frozen clothes while gawking. Estelle and Elsa giggled due to his funny appearance.

"Wow," said the man. " What a gift."

"Erik," said Elsa while chuckling. "Let me help you."

She raised her hand and the snow on his clothes disappeared. Erik tidied his blonde hair and his eyes twinkled at the direction of his wife and the infant. He offered to hold the baby and he raised her up high.

"Who's my little duckling?" Who gives Papa snow as present?" asked Erik, who was smiling brightly.

Erika waved her limbs and squealed. Elsa was partially horrified, thinking that her baby would fall if her husband could not get hold of her.

"Let me hold her back," offered Elsa.

"There's no need," replied Erik. "You have just passed your fifth month of recovery."

"Five months is a lot, Erik. I am healthy enough."

"Just let me hold Erika for a bit more while," said Erik." I rarely have time to do that."

"Oh, Mama, Papa," chipped in Estelle. "Jonas has just mentioned in his letter that he will be coming to Erika's celebration."

"Great, my little herring," said Erik. "Many other countries have sent their young princes to our country for this time. Perhaps it is also a time for planning your marriage."

The room became silent.

"My marriage?" asked Estelle.

"Erik, she is just twelve!" exclaimed Elsa.

"I know—"

"Erik!" snapped Elsa.

After a moment of silence, Elsa ordered Estelle leave the study, and Erik sat down in the couch sheepishly.

"Come on, Erik, she is only twelve, she knows nothing about marriage and love," said Elsa. "I think this is not an appropriate time for planning."

Erik stood up and smiled at his wife, then he wrapped his arms around Elsa, resting his head on her shoulder while Erika looked at gun with curiosity. Elsa smiled sweetly and pink tinges appeared on her cheeks, making her face rosier.

"Okay, I know," said Erik. "Women are always right."

"Of course," answered Elsa. "So you have to listen to my opinions."

"Just as you wish, my fair queen."

"Oh for goodness' sake, stop your sugary flattery."

His grasp got tightened and his lips lingered on Elsa's cheeks. Feeling awkward, she tried to get away, but his hug was tight and he would not let go.

"Let go, Erik, be serious in front of your daughter," said Elsa.

"So you don't want me to hug you?" asked Erik. "Erika is still so small, she wouldn't—"

"Someone will see us!"

The more she struggled, the more the grasp tightened. Soon, she decided not to move, listening to Erik's deep and slow breath. Erika yawned and rested her head on her mother's shoulder, clutching Elsa's neck while snoozing. The moment was so warm and lovely that it took Elsa a while to realize Gerda was at the door, jaw dropping. Realizing how awkward the situation was. She struggled free and looked at Gerda with embarrassment, her cheeks went scarlet and she bit her lips, trying to find an appropriate explanation.

"I just come here to take the princess back to the room," said Gerda, who was trying to hide her emotions.

Elsa nodded and Gerda quickly picked up Erika and left the room.

"Enjoy your time, Your Majesty," said Gerda before she left.

Elsa glanced at Erik while blushing. He smiled at her embarrassed face, trying to hide his snigger. Elsa pinched him gently and left the room without looking back.

* * *

Estelle stared at the dark sky in her room after dinner. She spent most of her time reading through the letters again and again, until she could remember every single word by heart. Erika, who usually stayed in Estelle's room after dinner, looked up to her sister and frowned, not knowing what she was doing.

"Wouldn't it be nice to meet him again, Erika?" asked Estelle.

Erika clapped and ice shot out from her hands, forming a car sculpture on the floor. She beamed at Estelle and hoped to get some recognition.

"You will like him too, I just know," said Estelle. "He's friendly and caring."

She lifted her arm and the sculpture diminished into mist.


	2. Chapter 2

During breakfast, Elsa received reply letters from the other countries. She usually had breakfast with Erik half an hour earlier than the others, thinking that the silence would be destroyed once the children entered the room.

"How many letters are there?" asked Erik.

"Thirteen," replied Elsa. "Once from Vincent and another two yesterday makes sixteen."

"Who's the other two?"

"Gollandia and Naraska," answered Elsa.

"What lia?"

"Gollandia, a small country that is rarely mentioned. It's established for a long time, but there is not much trading with us."

"What about the Naraska?"

"The Naraska family rarely visits Arendelle and there's little trading with us. But I've heard they are the best around our region and they are known for their extensive knowledge in herbs and the herbs are useful in any occasion."

"Sounds like some kind of perfect country."

"Indeed, Naraska has more land than us and their economy is considered to be the best."

"So, are you thinking that we can make agreement with them when they come?" asked Erik, who had just finished his bacon.

"It's up to you. I don't have the right to make such kind of decision, anyway."

"Do you mean I have deprived your rights?"

Elsa glared at him and placed the pile of letters neatly at the side, unwilling to answer Erik's question.

"Oh, I'm just joking," said Erik. "Please don't make me sleep alone tonight."

Elsa blushed slightly.

"Just make sure you won't joke around that much when the other royal families come. I don't want you to become the laughingstock."

The door swung open and the three children rushed towards the table and sat down as quickly as possible. Followed by the laughter of the three, was a child's giggle. Anna came in with Kristoff, with a small boy in her arms.

"Good morning, Uncle Erik, Aunt Elsa," chanted the children.

"Good morning," said Elsa. "Anna, is he sleeping well last night?"

"Not quite," replied Anna. "He came into our room and asked to sleep with me."

"And I got kicked out of bed," added Kristoff.

The little boy blew a raspberry at his father.

"Papa, you are too fat to fit in the bed," said the boy.

"Me? Fat?" exclaimed Kristoff.

He lifted the boy and the child giggled. Kristoff placed him on the chair and the dishes were put onto the table.

"Yum!" said Andrea and she grabbed a bun.

"Aunt Elsa, is that true that we are going to hold a party in June?" asked Fredrick. "I heard that Mama mentioned it yesterday."

"Of course," answered Elsa. "And I've discussed with your Mama and Papa, we have agreed to let you welcome the guests."

"What about me? What about me?" asked Andrea.

"You're going to take care of little Martin,"

"That's not fair!"

"Andrea," said Fredrick. "You say you don't like dancing and talking to strangers, that's why Mama let you take care of Martin."

"I didn't say that!"

Martin clapped his hands and waved gleefully.

"But Mama, I can't stay in the boring room with Martin for the whole night, it will drive me crazy!"

"You are originally crazy," said Fredrick.

"Not really," said Estelle. "Martin is going to sleep early, so you can be free after eight, the party only starts at six. Only two hours and then you can go."

"That's better," said Andrea.

Fredrick left with Kristoff once they had eaten enough. He had been learning about his father's business these days. Estelle was to study with Andrea at the study room with a teacher as their guidance. Estelle had been learning and memorizing all the laws in the thick leathered book.

Elsa and Erik began their usual schedule by having conferences with different people. They met business, farmers, herders, fishermen, and many others. Their meeting did not end until two, and the people still wanted to have further discussion. It was a relief when Elsa found the clock had struck six, so she could have the excuse to dismiss the conference.

* * *

Somewhere our there at the vast lands, there was a large country. The country had a stone bridge connecting the world outside and inside. Once walked pass the tower on the bridge, millions of renaissance houses lined neatly. As people walked towards the narrow alley, they walked pass a tall white building with beautiful melodies coming out. The deeper they went, the more stone building came into view, there were small balconies on the second and third storeys, as people gazed up, the two lines of buildings at each side had made the sky an azure thin cloth. After they had passed the clock tower and had reached the end of the alley, a large cream red palace with vermilion roof appeared. The stucco exterior and the statues outside were splendid and lovely. Inside the room of the third storey, a man stood majestically, watching people passing the palace. The light hair and bluish green eyes were the symbols of the country. He glanced at the piano at the corner, and smiled weakly.

"Your Highness," said the butler as he came in, reciting the reminders thoroughly. "Two months later, we will have to leave our country and we will arrive at Arendelle pier in late May, first we'll have to ride in carriages, then we will arrive at the neighbouring country's pier, we will take the ship and went to Arendelle straight. This is going to important because…"

The man was not listening, he was used to the mutters of his butler, and this had been one of his pastime leisure.

"We might be able to find the perfect mistress of our country in Arendelle, I am sure of that. It is not easy for a man like Your Highness and most women at your age would have been married and have children…"

"Alois!"

"…Then we will able to report to the king about…"

"Alois!"

"…The king will be so—"

"Alois!"

"Oh, yes, Your Highness?"

"You may go."

"Yes, Your Highness."

The butler left immediately and another man entered the room, looking at the young man. He was older than the young man, but the traits of light hair and bluish green eyes were almost the same as the young man.

"Boris?" asked the older man.

"Yes, Father?" said the young man, who had walked away from the window.

"It has been years since Elena died…"

"I am aware of that."

"And a prince must have a wife."

"Yes, I am notified of that."

"The past few years, I have been calling girls in the country to have a dance with you, you just won't nod your head," said the older man and he peeped into his son's eyes.

"It is not easy to find a responsible and agreeable wife."

"All men know this."

Both of them smiled and looked outside, watching the white clouds slowly passed away.

* * *

At the east of Naraska, there was a small country standing. It was flourishing with prosperity and the markets were bustling. The whole country had Germanic architecture, with bricks buildings and cobbled streets. Down at the square was markets and traders, with people bargaining for prices and discounts. Besides the square, was a shining river which could reflect the blue sky and white cotton clouds. The sun was warm and bright, shining over the ancient country. On the other side of the river, was the palace. The palace was built with bricks that were covered with pearly white paint. The palace was a square-formed building, with a large open area in the centre. At the north wind, a young gentleman was strolling in his room, both excited and anxious. He tidied his brown hair and rubbed his eyes. He had been waiting for his father for hours in the room since morning. Feeling nervous, he straightened his uniform and placed his badges neatly on his coat.

A lady came in, she had the same brown hair and green eyes like the boy, but was two heads taller than him.

"Mama, Mama, has Papa decided yet?" asked the boy anxiously.

"Calm down, Willem," replied the mother. "Your Papa has granted you the permission of going to Arendelle."

"Yeah!"

The boy grinned broadly and bounced around the room.

"Willem."

The curt statement of his name stopped the boy and he looked at the dark shadow at the door, panic-stricken. The shadow revealed itself as it came towards the lady. He had cold grey eyes and stern face, with a serious aura around him.

"Beatrix, I told you not to tell him that early."

His voice was cold like steel, and gave an impression that his commands were not to be disobeyed.

"But Claus, he will have to know sooner or later."

"I have my orders."

The lady did not argue back, she smiled weakly at her husband and left the room without complaining. The boy glanced at his father with horror and did not have the idea of what to say. He tried to say something but something stopped him.

"Go to sleep, I will have a meeting with Mr. Jansen ten minutes later."

The boy obeyed and hurried to bed after he had changed into his pyjamas. The man left the room, with his heels clacking in the corridor with the mahogany floor. The boy did not dare to get out of bed and find his father's whereabouts, the idea of being discovered was unbearable and he could not stand his father's stern attitude.

"Never mind, I will still have chance to meet you," whispered Willem. "Princess Estelle of Arendelle, the girl who has saved her country with her cryokinesis."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone. As I have said before, not making any advertisement, I am just trying to share what I have written. Though the story may not be your preference, it can be worth reading and I hope you have time to check it out. I have uploaded the first chapter, probably I will upload the second chapter tomorrow. Here's the link:

s/3202904/1/Childhood

(I really don't know why fanfiction does not allow full link, so just go search for fictionpress and type in 3202904 or Childhood or you can use my username-CryoRuby.) I also have this link in my profile. If you cannot use this one, you can go to my profile.

See you later and hope you enjoy it. (Somehow quite stressed these days, my chapters may be quite weird.)

* * *

Just as the sun had risen to the deep blue sky, Estelle headed out of the opened fates. The warm sun beam shone onto the market, the market was filled with people, there were yelling and laughter, booming with abundance. Estelle sprinted towards the cobbled streets and stopped in front of the shop that she knew well.

"Silver Tattings and Swiftings," read Estelle every time when she stopped in front of the shop.

She entered the store and closed the cherry wood door quietly. The shop was roomier than she had thought, fabrics were laid out on the oak table and the candle lights had made the atmosphere tranquil and serene.

"Estelle, you've come!" said a girl who came down the stairs immediately.

The girl had slightly darker blonde than to Estelle, with a button nose and rosy cheeks. Her smile was dazzling like the stars and her blue eyes were clear like water.

"I don't know you will come to see me," said the girl and she pulled Estelle to the couch.

"I have been trying to sneak out of the castle, Tara," explained Estelle as she sat down. "You know how many lessons I need to attend every day."

"Because you're the princess."

"That's right, just because I am a princess."

"Oh, so you must have something in your mind when you visit me," said Tara. "You know every time when you come in, you always need to me to do something."

"I am just wondering if you can make a nice dress for me," said Estelle.

"Why?"

"There'll be a celebration for me and my sister in June, everyone will be coming!"

"All you want to say is _Jonas_ is coming."

"Hey!" exclaimed Estelle and pink tinges appeared on her cheeks.

"Okay, okay, I will make you the dress, in exchange of that…"

"An invitation to the ball?"

"Deal!"

They went upstairs and closed the bedroom door. Tara opened her closet and the cabinet, laying out all the fabrics and dresses on the table.

"Just let me mark down your height…" said Tara and she giggled as she pulled out her tape, measuring Estelle's body.

"Can you make the dress within three months?" asked Estelle.

"Yes, I think, Mom's got a sewing machine last month, quickly and useful. When I am away from school, Mom can help me do the sewing."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, do you want some frills? Maybe you should have a petticoat inside. I can do something with the bodice…certainly it needs the Arendelle's symbol…"

The girls spent the whole afternoon designing and cutting, it was enjoyable while dancing around and cut the fabrics into perfect sizes. It was so pleasurable that Estelle did not notice that evening had slowly crept into Arendelle.

"Estelle, you should go, the Queen will be worried if she does not see you coming back," said Tara. "I will do the sewing these days, when I have finished sewing, I will ask the guards to pass you the message."

Estelle nodded and she hurried went back to the castle before the gates closed. She went to the garden and tried to enter the castle through the side entrance, but then she saw her mother, waiting for her at the entrance. Estelle forced out a smile and went to greet her mother.

"Good evening, Mama," said Estelle, peering into her mother's eyes.

"It's good that you know it _is_ evening," said Elsa with a serious face. "How many times have I told you to come back before six, now it is almost half past six!"

"I'm sorry, Mama, but—"

Estelle bit her lips, she knew her mother was cross and the best option is to apologize.

"I apologize for my lack of time judgement, Mama. I promise I will not do it again."

Elsa bent down a little and hugged her daughter.

"I am just worried about you," said Elsa. "I fear that I will lose you when you are out there wandering around without knowing that your identity is vulnerable to the villains."

"Mama, it's fine, I am alright now."

"Let's go, your Papa is waiting for you."

The two headed into the castle and went to the dining hall. Estelle wanted to tell her mother about the dress, but she thought it would be best if she kept it secret and surprise everyone when that day came.

"Estelle, where have you been today?" asked Erik.

"Erm…nowhere."

"There must be somewhere, it cannot be 'nowhere', Estelle."

Estelle bit her lips and glanced at her mother. She was dining quietly as though she did not care where her daughter had gone to. Knowing that her mother could not make excuses for her this time, she simply smiled and replied,

"That's a secret, Papa. You will spoil it if you know."

"Oh, really?" laughed Erik. "So when will I know about it?"

"When I am ready to tell you."

"Okay, I can wait."

Andrea eyed on Estelle for a while, trying to make inaudible conversation with her, but Estelle avoided her eyes and pretended that nothing had happened.

"Oh, Estelle, the teacher says you need to spend two more hours on studying starting from next week," said Erik while eating his meatballs.

"Why?"

"There's the celebration in June, you need to get prepared beforehand," said Erik. "We employed a manner class teacher who is responsible for teaching you dining and talking etiquette. And also, we have the dance teacher who will be teaching you waltz, and also some other teachers—"

"Luckily I don't have to attend the lessons," whispered Andrea quietly, but it was overheard by Elsa.

"No one is excluded from the lessons, you will have to attend them, Andrea," said Elsa and she looked at Andrea.

"Oh no!" grumbled Andrea. "Mama, can't we just skip it, please?"

"Well," began Anna, and she looked at Elsa, who was eating quietly again. She knew there was no alternative.

"I think not," continued Anna. "No, Andrea. This is a no."

Andrea pursed her lips and ate her ribs without further complaint.

"Estelle, I want you to pay full attention to the teachers. You know that this is also your coronation celebration," reminded Elsa as she put down her fork. "Do I have to tell the tailor to make you a new dress for the party?"

"No, no, I can use my old one," said Estelle immediately.

"Good."

Elsa wiped her mouth with the napkin and hurried towards the door.

"Hey, Elsa, you just ate a little," said Erik. "You're going to starve yourself for the night."

"Mr. Levin has arranged a meeting with the traders," explained Elsa. "I need to go."

"I'll come with you," said Erik and he quickly left the room with Elsa.

"Looks like we're the one who are left behind," said Anna.

"Mama, I don't want to have manner class," grumbled Andrea and she went to rest her head on Anna's lap. "You didn't have it when you were young, why do I have to?"

"Now don't be sad, my little bumblebee," said Kristoff. "You'll be fine. Your Papa is the only one in the world that won't care about your Mama's destructive manners—"

"Kristoff!" yelled Anna and she pinched him. "That's enough!"

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll zip up."

Estelle smiled and looked at the dark blue sky. Would he be having dinner now? Would he be thinking of her?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I don't know what happened to Chapter 4 yesterday, so here's the real Chapter 4. Enjoy!

* * *

For the following weeks, Estelle's days were crammed with endless lessons. The teachers had never let her rest a bit due to the orders of the Queen. Days passed so quickly that Estelle had not noticed it was early June already.

"Your Highness, the Queen has her orders that you must master the arts of springar and mazurka—"

"Can't we just learn something else?" moaned Andrea, who was resting her head on the arm of the armchair, pursing her lips and glanced at the window dully.

"No, Your Highness, the Queen has her orders, I have to polish your dancing skills to perfection before the celebration."

"Princess Estelle?" said Gerda, who was at the door, carrying Erika in her arms. "Your Highness, there's a letter for you, from a girl at the gates."

Estelle quickly sprinted towards Gerda and took the letter. After she had read the paper thoroughly, she smiled and took off her pump shoes, flinging them away and put on her moccasins.

"Where're you going?" asked Andrea, who wanted to follow Estelle.

"Andrea, stay here and continue the lesson, I will be back for a minute."

"Your Highness!" exclaimed the teacher. "The Queen has her orders that—"

"I know. I'll be back soon."

Estelle raced out of the room and headed downstairs, leaving Andrea and the teacher baffled.

Estelle entered the store and did not stop until she went upstairs.

"Oh, dear, Your Highness!" exclaimed Tara's mother, who was carrying fabrics in her arms. "Want some sponge cakes?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Bergen. Where's Tara?" said Estelle, who was panting hard.

"In her room," replied Mrs. Bergen.

Estelle knocked at the door and Tara quickly pulled her into the room.

"Hurry, try that on," said Tara as she took out a dress from the closet. "This took me months to make the effect. I nearly got beaten by granny because I have been out of bed for making this."

Estelle and Tara quickly tried on their dress and Tara brought the floor standing mirror in front of themselves. Estelle simply could not believe her eyes. Her pale cream coloured silk dress flowed naturally and reached the knees, with a green waistband that glimmered and shone in the lights. At the edges of the dress, there were green and blue butterflies patterns that look almost real and popping up.

"Twirl, and you'll see," suggested Tara.

She spun around and the butterflies seem flying with her, it made her look at as if she was in a meadow and the butterflies were dancing with her. Estelle gasped with surprise and finally uttered a whisper, "Thank you."

"I told you it'd be great."

Tara was dressed in a thin bright green satin dress, with white and yellow laces that reminded Estelle strongly of her garden in spring. Though it was plain and without special effects, still it was lovely as ever.

"I don't what to do without you. It seems so—"

"Magical?"

"Exactly," said Estelle. "I will ask the guards to bring you the invitation letter later. This is will be great."

"You'd better go, or the guards will be coming to our shop," reminded Tara. "I'll keep the dress and bring it to you that day."

"Okay, I really have to leave now," said Estelle. "Bye."

As soon as she changed back into her dress, she dashed downstairs and headed back to the castle. When she was about to enter the castle, she bumped into Fredrick.

"Estelle, where've you been?" asked Fredrick. "Uncle Erik and Aunt Elsa have been looking for you."

"Oh no."

"You'd better go to the study and explain yourself," said Fredrick. "I'm telling you, Uncle Erik is not feeling brilliant, some idiotic ambassadors bothered him since morning, babbling about the difference between lingonberries and cloudberries."

"That's foolish!" commented Estelle. "Everyone knows they are different."

"Just go, your presence might be able to save Uncle Erik from the long-winded babbling."

Estelle hurried to the King's study and knocked at the door. When she entered the room, she heard the ambassadors muttering in a horrible accent,

"Ripen cloudberries are golden-yellow, soft and juicy. When eaten fresh, cloudberries have a distinctive tart taste. When over-ripe, they have a creamy texture somewhat like yogurt and a sweetened flavour. Whereas the lingonberries are frequently simply mashed with sugar when raw, this preserves most of their nutrients and taste…"

"Papa? Mama?" said Estelle loudly.

"Your Highness!" exclaimed the ambassador. "I'm sure you will also be interested in the difference between—"

"No thanks, I have heard quite enough of this from my teacher," said Estelle. "And I wish to speak to Papa and Mama now."

The ambassador bowed deeply and went out the room. Erik was relieved and smiled at Estelle. But Elsa did not look happy at all.

"My little kitten has saved me from the long speech again," said Erik and he stretched his limbs comfortably.

"Where have you been again, Estelle?"

"I…" began Estelle. "Outside at the markets."

"Estelle," sighed Elsa. "After the celebration, you can go anywhere you want. But you have not mastered the dancing skills yet and then you run off and play."

"I'm sorry, Mama," said Estelle apologetically. "I know I am wrong."

Her miserable face softened Elsa's heart. Elsa bent down and hugged her child.

"It's okay, Estelle," said Elsa. "I just want to make you look good in front of people."

"It's six now and I think we should go down and have dinner," said Erik and he tried to switch subject. "I wonder if the cook is going to make us anything special today."

Erik picked up Estelle and the two hurried out of the room. Elsa sighed and beamed weakly, then she followed the two down to the dining hall, where Anna and her family had been waiting. Though it was hard to be a mother and a queen at the same time, Elsa had never complained about it. She knew she was blessed to have such a loving and warm family. Erik and Estelle were the ones who could remedy the loss of her parents.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun rose to the middle of the sky, the ships arrived punctually at the dock, lining up neatly and let the sun beam shone onto the deck. After months of travelling, the royal families were excited to see land appeared in front of them and could not wait getting off the ship.

"Look, it's the market!" exclaimed the royal children as they pointed at Arendelle's prosperous market.

"Mommy, can we go there and play?"

"Mommy, can we buy some souvenirs there?"

"No, sweetie, we are going straight to the castle now."

The black ship arrived at the dock and a boy with brown hair leapt out off the ship and gasped, trying to explore the new world in front of him.

"His Royal Majesty, King Claus of Gollandia and his family," announced a servant at the dock as he read off the scroll.

"Mama, can we go walk around?" asked the boy.

"Willem," said the cold steel voice and the boy immediately stopped and turned around, glancing at the ground.

He was taken into the carriage and the carriage took them away from the dock.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Boris of Naraska!"

The man with light hair walked slowly off the ship and examined the environment. He tardily walked towards the carriage and looked back to where the dock was. His light eyes shone at the ship and then he got onto the carriage.

Another full-rigged ship arrived at the port and a familiar face appeared on the deck. As he got off the ship, he grinned broadly and took a deep breath, stepped onto the carriage with his brother. His blonde hair and blue eyes were the same as before, only he was much older and wiser.

"Are you excited?" asked his brother.

"Quite," replied the boy. "I haven't seen her for four years."

"But you send her letters."

"I wish to meet her in person, instead of writing endlessly. I can only imagine her face, but I cannot see her smiling, all I can do is imagining."

"You may be right," replied the brother as he looked at the streets of Arendelle.

Back at the castle, Estelle was ready in her coronation clothes, she was nervous yet excited. She walked around the room endlessly until Tara knocked at the door and came in.

"Hey, your hair is a bit out of place," said Tara while frowning slightly.

"Never mind. Oh, Tara, I'm so excited."

"I know. Today you will officially become the Crown Princess of Arendelle, anyone with brains will be nervous too."

"I can't wait to try on that thing," said Estelle as she pointed at the dress in Tara's hands.

"Wait until tonight when the ball begins. When does the coronation ceremony starts?"

"About four, two hours."

"That means we still have an hour to rest a bit."

"I can't rest, I am too excited."

"I can tell."

"Can you help me to check if he has arrived?"

"He?"

"Yeah, he," said Estelle while blushing.

"You mean Jonas, do you?"

"Just help me check it, please."

"Okay, okay, I'll do it."

After Tara had left the room, Estelle tried to redo her hair, but her hair kept poking out, which was devastating.

"Hey, Estelle, the coronation is about to begin," said Elsa as she went into Estelle's room.

"Mama, it keeps poking out, I can't fix it," wailed Estelle, brushing her hair fretfully.

"Here, let me help you," said Elsa and she sat down behind Estelle.

Elsa got hold of the brush and the bristles gently ran through the delicate hair. Then, her long slender fingers ran through the hair and began to braid down the hair.

"So, are you nervous?" asked Elsa.

"Mama, have you ever been in such coronation day?"

"Just once, a couple of months later after your grandparents died."

"But that time you were crowned as the Queen of Arendelle," said Estelle. "Being a crown princess means more responsibility."

"Responsibility is unavoidable in life," said Elsa. "Everyone has their own responsibility to fulfil, it is only the matter of how big or small it is."

"Mine is certainly big."

"Of course, but you have more choice and rights."

"What choices? I can't choose not to be the crown princess."

"But you can choose your spouse, at least you are not restricted by arranged marriage at this stage. I've heard that in some other countries, the royalties are confined to their marriage."

"But the other day, Papa said he wanted to plan my marriage!"

"I tell him to postpone it, is that alright for you?"

Estelle nodded and Elsa finally tightened the hair bun with the band.

"Here, perfect as ever."

Estelle gasped and looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's…thanks Mama."

"Let's go."

Just as Estelle stood up, Tara rushed into the room.

"Estelle! I saw him! I saw—Good afternoon, Your Majesty."

Tara curtsied at Elsa, hoping that she would not be punished due to her blunt manner.

"I see you've invited your friend," said Elsa.

Estelle nodded.

"Let's go, time's running short."

After Elsa left the room, Tara got up and let out a relieved sigh, then she hurried followed the Queen and Princess to the chapel.

* * *

In the soft music, Estelle peered out from the curtain, trying to recognize the people at the pew. She could see her family sitting in the first row, with Andrea snoozing beside her brother. Erika was on her mother's lap, smiling and wriggling as the choir sang, obviously had her baptism already. In the second row, there was the royal family from some country that she could not recognize. Then, someone patted her shoulder.

"Hey."

"Tara! You scared me. How'd you get in here?"

"So who's the Jonas you've been talking about?"

"I'm trying to spot him out. There's so many people out there, and I barely see him."

"Is he the one of the princes in the fourth row?"

"No, that's from somewhere called Kramned and Nedews."

"What about the fifth row one? He's super handsome with the brown hair and green eyes."

"I don't know. I haven't seen him before."

"Her Royal Highness Estelle Elsa Iðunna Fulla, Princess of Arendelle."

There were applauses and Estelle saw her mother nodded approvingly at her, signalling her to come out. Estelle bit her lips and came out, standing in front of everyone. The priest began his speech after Estelle had got hold of the orb and the sceptre.

"Sem hón heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr...Crown Princess Estelle of Arendelle."

In the applauses, Estelle bowed her head at the priest and the priest placed the crown on her head with huge respect.

"Congratulation, Your Highness," whispered the priest.

"Princess Estelle of Arendelle!" cheered the crowd.

* * *

"Oh, the dress is prefect on you. I bet the Queen will love it too!"

"I was so scared when the crowd cheered that loud out there," said Estelle, who was still frowning after the ceremony.

"You should be glad that you didn't make a mess out there," pointed out Tara, who helped her straightened the gown.

"I hope Mama loves it too, is anything out of place?"

"Yes?" grinned Tara.

"Where? I can't go out with my hair poking out!"

"Your heart," said Tara. "Obviously it is out of place."

"You scared me," giggled Estelle. "I'm going."

"If only I can meet my true love out there," said Tara dreamily. "Dreaming of finding the Prince Charming is so…"

"Stop your daydreaming. You'd better not make a fool of yourself down there," said Estelle as she opened the door. "You're going to make yourself a laughing stalk."

"I won't," grinned Tara as the girl left the room and went downstairs.

* * *

As Elsa went down to the ball room after she had changed into her ball gown, she was quite worn out as she had been coaxing Erika to sleep.

Just as she arrived at the ball room, she came across a man with light hair.

"Good evening," said the man.

"Good evening," replied Elsa warmly.

"I'm Boris, it's a pleasure to meet you here."

"Oh, I'm Elsa."

"Would you like to have a dance?" asked the man.

"Erm…I suppose—"

"There you are!" exclaimed Erik and he quickly hugged Elsa at the back.

"Oh, Erik, you scared me!" smiled Elsa and she gave a light kiss on Erik's cheek.

Boris frowned slightly as he saw Erik.

"Oh, and this gentleman here is…" said Erik.

"Prince Boris of Naraska," said the man and he bowed.

"King Erik of Arendelle and my lovely wife, Queen Elsa of Arendelle," introduced Erik and he kissed on Elsa's cheek.

"Stop your sugary words!" giggled Elsa.

"How's Erika?"

"Just coax her to sleep," replied Elsa. "Your daughter is quite energetic today. And I am now quite worn out."

"Shall we go to bed now?" asked Erik and he winked at Elsa.

"Stop it, Erik!" exclaimed Elsa. "Be more serious when there're other people around."

"Okay, okay, my lovely queen."

Boris gave them a wry smiled and excused himself bitterly.

At the front of the hall, Estelle looked around, trying to spot out her old friend. Since she was the crown princess, she could not move around in order to find him. So she decided to ask Fredrick to find him.

"Fredrick, did you find him?" asked Estelle as Fredrick walked towards her.

"I thought I saw him somewhere at the corner, but then he disappeared."

"Wish I can go and find him."

"Best not. You know you can't go anywhere now."

"I know."

Fredrick went off for the search again.

"Hey, that's a pretty nice dress," said Elsa as she came in.

"You do think this is nice?"

"Who make it?"

"Tara, she's good at making ball gowns."

"Why didn't tell me earlier?"

"I thought you will scold me for using such a ball gown."

"Of course not."

"His Majesty, King Claus, Queen Beatrix and Prince Willem of Gollandia."

Estelle curtsied and smiled at the boy, who was nervous and biting his lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet the Crown Princess of Arendelle," said Claus and he bowed deeply.

"It's an honour to meet the royal family of Gollandia," replied Estelle.

"Claus!" said Erik as he walked towards Estelle. "It's certainly great to see you here."

Claus smiled weakly and nodded at Erik.

"We must have a chat," said Erik. "About our trading…"

The two kings walked away, leaving Estelle facing the Queen and Prince Willem.

"Hi," said Willem shyly, blushing.

"Hello," replied Estelle, trying to show friendliness towards the shy boy.

The two remained silent for a while until the interruption of Fredrick.

"Estelle, I found him."

"Where?"

The boy came out from behind Fredrick, smiling brightly.

"Jonas!" gasped Estelle.

"Estelle, I haven't seen you for ages."

Jonas spotted Willem standing beside Queen Beatrix, clearly frightened by the friendliness of the two.

"Hello, I am Jonas, what's your name?"

"Will…Willem," said Willem and he blushed.

"Perhaps we can have a chat while the children are having fun on their own," said Elsa and she walked away with Beatrix.

Willem frowned as his mother left her, he did not know what to do.

"Do you want to see my ice performance?" asked Estelle excitedly. "I've been practising for the whole month!"

"Great, let me get Louisa," said Jonas and he hurried off to find his sister.

"We'll meet at the garden!" said Estelle.

"What performance?" asked Willem shyly.

"Come on, let's go to the garden!" said Estelle and she grabbed his hand, running towards the door and headed to the stairs.

Willem's face turned scarlet and he gently withdrew his hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Estelle.

"It's nothing! I can walk on my own," replied Willem, blushing so hard that he could feel steam coming out from his cheeks.

"Okay," smiled Estelle and she hurried downstairs with Fredrick.

* * *

Feeling quite tired now...must go to sleep...See you soon...ZZZZZZzzzz


	6. Chapter 6

Estelle reached the garden with Fredrick and both of them chose the area at the gazebo.

"Shall I go fetch Andrea?" asked Fredrick. "Albert might be asleep now."

"Just watch," said Estelle.

Estelle focused and a flurry appeared on her palms. Then she shot it out to the fourth floor window. The flurry exploded like a firework and the sparkling formed an image.

"There, she'll come now," said Estelle and she beamed at the two boys.

Willem could not believe his eyes. Though he had known that the princess could use cryokinesis, he did not expect that would happen so easily, it seemed that the princess did not need any effort to create snow flurries at all. As he gawked at Estelle, Estelle looked at him, wondering what he was up to.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Estelle.

Willem immediately blushed and bit his lips.

"I…I…didn't expect that you…you use it…"

"I always use it, especially when I am in the garden and the others are in their rooms," explained Estelle. "My ice power are useful at times, especially when I am alone in the ball room and I want to have some fun."

Estelle created a snowball again and tossed it into the sky, the ball exploded and snow immediately appeared on the ground, covering the grass. Estelle twirled around and the butterflies decoration on her gown fluttered.

"Wow," gasped the boys, who were amazed by the scenery.

"Snow! It's snow!" yelled Andrea and she raced out from the entrance. "Yeah! Finally I can play!"

Jonas and Louisa reached the garden too, Louisa gasped with surprise and joined Andrea for the fun.

"You're getting good at this," said Jonas. "Last time you showed it to me, you nearly scared Louisa."

"Hey, I'm not scared!" said Louisa.

"Okay, you're not scared."

"Wouldn't your Papa or Mama scold you for using it without permission?" asked Willem worriedly.

"Why would they?"

"But they didn't permit to use it."

"Why do I need their permission?" asked Estelle, who was confused by Willem's questions. "They always let me use it whenever I want to, it's just that I need to clean up the mess after that."

Willem could not believe what he heard.

"Is it just you who can use the ice power?"

"My sister can too, probably her power is stronger than mine."

There was a giggle in the bushes and Estelle stared at the bush near her. Deep in her heart, she knew whose giggle was.

"Tsk, oh Erika," said Estelle as she walked to the bushes and picked up the toddler. "When did you come here?"

Erika wriggled and clapped, obviously proud of her escape to the garden. As she clapped, snow flurries blasted off to the children. Fredrick was hit by the flurries and snow covered his front. Andrea and Louisa could not stop giggling at the funny sight.

"It's not funny!" moaned Fredrick.

"Sorry, Fredrick," said Estelle and she lifted her arm.

The snow melted immediately and Fredrick straightened his uniform.

"I think we should go," pointed out Jonas. "Since you are the Crown Princess, I am sure that you don't want to be scolded by your Mama or Papa."

"But, Jonas, I want to play longer," moaned Louisa.

"Me too!" said Andrea. "I want to have a snowball fight."

"No nonsense, Andrea, or Mama will punish us."

"Mama will just punish you, not me," said Andrea. "What's more, Mama and Papa are now should be in Albert's room, they won't know anything."

"Andrea!"

"Okay…"

Estelle nodded and the snow on the grounded diminished.

"You'd better go first, I will put Erika back to bed."

"Okay."

The children headed back to the ball room and Estelle headed to Erika's room.

"Oh no," muttered Willem as he took out his pocket watch. "Papa will scold me."

"He won't," said Andrea. "We are not really going out forever."

Willem did not know how to explain so he decided to stay in silence. As the children went back to the ball room, Elsa and Erik were out in the front of the hall, observing the guests.

"Children, where's Estelle?" asked Elsa. "The party's about to end, and she needs to be here now!"

"Mama!" said Estelle as appeared at the door and dived into her mother's arm.

"I see someone who has gone out and have a little fun," whispered Elsa. "You'd better explain to your friend."

Estelle looked at the corner of the room, and saw Tara chatting with other children.

"I don't have to, since she's having so much fun," said Estelle.

"Willem."

Everyone turned and looked at King Claus, who was still having his cold face and stern attitude. Beatrix looked pitifully at her son, knowing that she could not help him this time.

"Papa," muttered Willem.

"I guess Willem is having a great time here already, so please be excused," said Claus and he bowed.

Willem bit his lips and he followed his father out of the room.

"Estelle, I need to talk to you about something," said Elsa seriously.

"We can talk about it now."

"No, sweetie, we need to talk about it in private."

"Perhaps tomorrow morning?" asked Estelle. "I can get up earlier."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

After all the guests had left the room, Estelle headed back to her room. When she was walking upstairs, she could hear whimpering in the furthest the third floor, so she went towards the room and leaned her head against the door.

"I'm sorry, Papa, I'm sorry!" yelled a boy.

"A prince does not throw temper tantrum," said a cold voice.

The boy continued to whimper for a while.

"I told you to keep an eye on that girl, not just complimenting on her whatever power."

"Claus, Willem is just—"

"Quiet down, Beatrix. Do you know how important that girl is to our country?"

"I—I—"

"You'd better prepare yourself for the ball next week, if you fail, you know what will happen."

"Yes, Papa."

Estelle bit her lips and she went back to her room. She could not believe what she had heard from the two voices. Was she the one that the King regarded 'important'? Or was she just overrated herself as important?

* * *

"I hope Estelle will not feel uncomfortable after hearing it," said Elsa, who had changed her queenly attire into the nightgown.

"She needs to face it anyway, so stop worrying," said Erik.

Elsa lay on her bed with complexed feeling. She did not feel any better even when Erik had reassured her.

"I wish it could wait for a couple of more years, she's my daughter."

"Oh, if we have more children, perhaps you won't care that much," said Erik and he hugged Elsa tightly.

"Stop it, Erik!" giggled Elsa.

"Elsa, how I wish to have a son," whispered Erik and his fingers ran through Elsa's hair.

"So having two daughters is nothing when compared to a son?"

"No, of course not, daughters, sons, whatever, they are our children," said Erik. "It's just, it would be best if I can have a son. I teach him hunting, swimming, all sorts of sports."

"You can teach your daughters too."

"No, girls are to be more…gentle…like you."

"Stop the flattery, I have enough for today, save it for tomorrow."

"But I've prepared a lot for tomorrow!"

Erik tickled Elsa's waist and Elsa curled up, giggling and trying to escape from Erik's fingers.

* * *

**School day tomorrow, need to sleep early...see you later...**


	7. Chapter 7

Before dawn, Estelle got up and headed to her mother's study. After she had knocked at the door, she entered the room and found her parents at the table, smiling at him.

"Mama, what's the thing you want to tell me?"

"Estelle, your Papa and I have decided that it is necessary to have a ball which is especially for you."

"Is it my marriage?"

"It is always the rule that princes and princesses of Arendelle to have engagement at this age."

"But, Mama, you didn't have engagement with Papa until you've become the queen."

"Because at that time, no one knew your Mama had ice power," explained Erik. "The other royal families would not allow their princes to be harmed by the unknown power."

"But Papa, you're also a prince."

"Perhaps I am captivated by your Mama's magic," said Erik and he smiled sweetly. "Anyway, I am sure you won't have any problem, I know you like Jonas, right?"

Estelle blushed at the statement.

"But you cannot just get engaged to him, because other royal families will question about it and it is not fair to others too," said Elsa. "So, promise me, Estelle, please give a chance to other boys, just to be fair. Is that alright?"

"Yes, Mama," replied Estelle.

"So, let's go for breakfast, I have ordered the cook to prepare some open sandwiches."

"Let me go get Erika first, she has always been sneaking off somewhere."

Erik put his hand on Estelle and the family left the room.

* * *

Erika wriggled in Estelle's arms, trying to get away and enjoy her adventure.

"No, Erika, you can't run away every time when we leave you, Mama's going to be angry."

Erika clapped and snow flurries popped out from her small palms, creating a trail of thick frost on the grass. Estelle sighed and lifted her arm again.

"Looks like someone is babysitting," said Jonas and he sat down beside Estelle.

"Humph, I don't like the word 'babysitting'," said Estelle. "I am not sitting on a baby, it's childcare service."

Jonas laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" asked Estelle.

"You're funny."

Estelle's ears went red and she smiled sweetly.

"Have you been notified of the ball?"

"Yes," said Jonas. "So?"

Estelle had expected him to say something different. She opened her mouth but she did not know what to say.

"You'll dance with me, right?" asked Jonas.

"Oh, yes…of course," said Estelle, and her face went red.

"You can also dance with Willem, and the others."

"But I just want to dance…with you…"

"So that means I need to polish my dancing skills."

"To be honest, I don't dance, it's just Mama tells me to dance."

"Of course, we're prince and princess."

Erika clapped and the flurry in her hand shot at a shadow behind a tree. A scream rang, alerting Estelle and Jonas.

"Help!" a boy cried.

"Who's there?" asked Estelle as she walked towards the shadow.

Willem couched on the ground, crying, with frost on his uniform.

"Willem?" asked Estelle. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," replied Willem. "My uniform."

"I'll take care of it."

Estelle lifted her arms and the frost disappeared.

"Thank you," said Willem shyly, blushing so hard that his whole face was red.

"You're welcome."

"Your sister's power is quite…"

"Overwhelming?" said Estelle.

"Yeah?" said Willem. "She really needs to control her power."

"Mama will, once she learns how to talk and walk properly."

"Estelle!"

Andrea popped out from the entrance and ran towards her cousin, panting hard.

"Aunt…Aunt…Elsa…wants you…"

"Okay."

"I'll come with you," said Jonas.

"What about Erika?" asked Estelle.

"I'll take care of her for a couple of hours," said Willem shyly. "If…if you don't mind."

"Thank you, Willem."

After everyone had left, Willem looked at Erika in his arms, struggling if he should do it. But thinking of his father, he knew he had to obey.

"I'm sorry, little girl," said Willem. "Papa made me."

* * *

"Let's see," said Claus while putting the toddler in a metal egg-shaped capsule. "This should do."

After he had closed the capsule, he went to his high-tech screen.

"The stat…that's truly amazing…oh, I see something…that's it…got it."

Willem looked at his father, not knowing what he was up to.

"Okay, take her back, we've enough data."

"Papa, what is it all about?" asked Willem, who got hold of Erika.

"All you have to do is to obey my commands, is that clear?"

Willem looked at his father and then Erika, he did not know what to do.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Willem shuddered and his heart pounded vigorously.

"Yes, Papa."

"Good, now send her back."

* * *

**Now this looks scientific now, haha, it should be quite interesting to have a country with out-of-beyond technology, right? I know my creativity is weird, but I am sure you will enjoy it if you forget that Frozen's setting is in 1845.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mama, I just don't feel like dancing at all," said Estelle and she twirled slightly.

"You'll be fine, I promise," said Elsa while admiring her daughter's beauty. "Dancing is not that horrible. Your Papa and I have danced for at least three times."

"Three times? I thought you just danced once."

Elsa smiled and walked to the window, looking at the bright blue sky. The sunray shone on her face and her hair were bright like gold.

"The first time is I met your Papa. The second is engagement, and the third time is the wedding."

"Wow, does Papa dance well?"

"Of course he does," replied Elsa, who was smiling sweetly while recounting the memories. "He's a good dancer, and I feel extremely comfortable when he holds my arms. He brings me safety."

"I don't think Jonas can bring me any safety," said Estelle. "But I am happy when being with him. I have the feeling that he knows me well."

"Everyone has their own feelings when dancing. Happiness is also a good thing, the feeling you have depends on yourself."

Estelle nodded and Elsa went to open the door.

"Why don't we go down and meet your Papa?" asked Elsa.

Estelle nodded and she raced to the door, Elsa followed her daughter to the ball room, just when they were about to reach the stairs, a shadow blocked their way.

"Prince Boris," stated Elsa bleakly. "What an honour to meet you here."

Estelle hid behind her mother, sensing that the man in front of them was not having any good intention at all. Elsa smiled weakly and lowered her head, Boris just examined her face, and then let out a soft sigh.

"I shall be present at the ball."

"Thank you for your enthusiasm," said Elsa.

"We'll surely have a good time there."

"Yes, of course."

Elsa led Estelle passed through the man and headed to the ball.

"Mama, who is this Prince Boris?" asked Estelle. "He does not look nice at all."

"Now, Estelle, don't judge people by their appearance."

Elsa tried to convince herself that Prince Boris had good affiliation, but finding the persuasion unsuccessful. She looked back into the darkness, wondering if what she thought was real.

"Hey, what's the matter, Elsa?" asked Erik, who was in front of them.

"Nothing," said Elsa while still looking back.

Erik looked at the darkness, wondering what she was thinking.

"Never mind," said Elsa quickly. "So, is the ball room ready?"

"Kai will tell the servants to alert the guests when the ball room is perfectly fine," replied Erik. "In the mean time, we can dance."

He held Elsa's waist and lifted her up a little. Elsa gasped and Erik put her down quickly. The two did a little waltz until Elsa asked to stop.

"I need to stop," giggled Elsa. "I'm dizzy."

Erik hugged Elsa tightly and kissed her cheek. Estelle beamed happily at her mother, Elsa's cheek reddened and she gently pushed him away.

"Stop it, someone will see us."

"Okay, okay…"

"Elsa."

Elsa turned around and saw her sister coming downstairs.

"Aren't you supposed to take care of Albert?"

"I told Kristoff to take care of him, if he doesn't, I won't let him touch me or talk to me for the whole week," said Anna proudly, knowing that her plan would go well.

"Take it easy," said Erik. "Men are not as good as women when it comes to childcare."

"I don't care, I'm going to run wild for tonight."

Anna straightened her gown and walked away to the garden. Estelle looked at her aunt and smiled, _she was indeed a funny aunt_.

"Perhaps we should go inside first, since we are the host," suggested Elsa and she hurried into the ball room.

"Papa," whispered Estelle.

"What is it, my little bunny?"

"Do you think I will be completely fine for the night?" asked Estelle.

Erik bent down slightly and patted her head.

"Don't worry too much," said Erik. "You're going to make things worse when you feel worried."

"Are you sure that I will do well?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Erik. "You are my daughter, and Elsa's daughter can do anything perfectly."

"Sure?"

"Just go inside, you won't be disappointed."

Estelle nodded and she went into the ball room. The decorations were glamorous and extravagant as if they came straight from heaven. The servants were running around, busying cleaning the floor and the curtains, making sure that everything would be flawless. Elsa stood at the centre of the room, examining things around her. Estelle joined her mother and both of them looked around.

"Everything's like when I was engaged," said Elsa. "How I miss those days…"

"You can now experience it once more now," said Estelle.

"Indeed, it is good to see it every day," said Elsa. "But when it has become an everyday event, it would be less valuable and the memory of it will fade faster than you have expected."

Estelle nodded, though not knowing what her mother meant truly. Seeing her puzzled face, Elsa chuckled and went on her explanation.

"When it has become normal, people will not cherish it and take it for granted. When it is lost, people will regret that they have taken it so easy."

Estelle nodded again and smiled at her mother.

* * *

As the guests filled up the room, Estelle's heart pounded valiantly , hoping that she would not make a mess in these hours.

"May I have your first dance?" asked Jonas, who was bowing deeply.

The music faded in and Estelle glided in the centre of the room with Jonas.

"The music is good, I love it," said Jonas.

"Me too."

"My dancing is not too bad, is it?"

"No, my dancing is worse, hope that I will not step on your toes."

"You have ten chances of that."

Estelle and Jonas sniggered. Estelle could see Willem lowering his head at the corner, listening to his father's orders. He nodded unwillingly and glanced at his mother, who was trying to avoid eye contact.

"I think Willem is not having a good day today," said Estelle. "His father's scolding him again."

"I really don't know why he is so harsh on Willem," added Jonas. "Willem is quite nice and friendly, only sometimes he is too shy and modest."

When the music ends, Estelle and Jonas bowed, the room was filled with applauses. As she glanced at the corner again, Willem and his father disappeared.

"Guess I need to go and let the other boys have their turn," said Jonas bitterly and he retreated back into the crowd.

There was a tap on Estelle's shoulder, she turned around and saw Willem rubbing his hands nervously, his face went scarlet and he was on the brink of crying.

"What is it, Willem?"

"I…May I…have the next dance?"

Willem bowed and Estelle looked at him with surprise. While bowing, Willem looked at his mother, who was nodding at him, signalling him that he had to do it.

"Okay, as you wish," said Estelle.

The music began again and Willem face went redder as he touched Estelle's arms.

"Relax, I'm not going to eat you," giggled Estelle.

Willem bit his lips and the redness on his face soon faded. Throughout the whole dance, he kept glancing at his mother and the door, trying to get some assuring signal.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Estelle.

"No! No! Nothing's wrong," said Willem quickly.

Estelle frowned and curtsied as the music stopped. Willem's face had gone red again and he quickly sprinted back to his mother. He hid his face in her mother's abdomen and walked away with her.

* * *

The door cracked opened eerily and a shadow appeared in the room. It went to the armchair where the servant was sleeping. It stayed there for a while before it moved to another place. The shadow then perched on the cradle and examined the asleep infant. He gently picked it up and laid it in a basket. Within a blink of the eye, the shadow, along with the basket disappeared. The wind howled through the widely opened window and filled the room with terror.


	9. Chapter 9

"Your Majesty!"

The screech alarmed the whole castle before sunrise. Elsa, who was in Erik's arms, woken and sat straight, staring at the abrupt intrusion of the servant.

"Your Majesty!" wailed the servant and she knelt down, crying bitterly. "Princess Erika...Princess Erika…is missing!"

"What?" said Elsa and Erik together, and Erik jumped out from bed.

Everyone gathered in the King's study. Elsa wept and leaned beside Erik, with her heart torn apart and nothing could be compared to this suffering.

"I want everyone of you to conceal this scandal," said Erik. "No one is to speak a word about this to anyone, not even Jonas or Willem, Estelle. Not to anyone."

Estelle immediately bit her lips.

"Everyone will continue their daily schedule. No one shall ever speak of it until we find Erika," ordered Erik. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Uncle Erik," said the children.

"Anna, Kristoff, you two hold on as much as you can, we'll go find Erika," said Erik.

"But Erik, you don't have any clues," said Anna worriedly, while holding Albert in her arms. "I fear that bad things will happen once you leave the castle."

"I wish we can do something, Anna," said Elsa bitterly. "But we don't have any choice. Don't you see?"

Anna remained in silence. Frost crept onto the wall, uncontrolled.

"Mama, the frost," said Estelle.

Elsa looked around and lifted her arm helplessly.

"Let's go," said Erik and he swung open the door.

Prince Boris was standing in front of Erik.

"Boris," said Erik, frowning at his unwanted presence.

"Your Majesty, I do not intend to eavesdrop your internal family conversation," said Boris. "I promise I will conceal it."

Erik stared at him and went downstairs. Elsa quickly followed behind, leaving others at the corridor.

"Mama, I want to cry," whimpered Andrea. "What are we going to do?"

Anna covered her mouth, knowing that whimpering would not be allowed.

"Quiet down, Andrea," said Anna.

Andrea hid her face in her mother's abdomen and Kristoff picked her up and headed to the stairs with Fredrick.

"I'm sorry to hear this," said Boris.

"No, it's okay," said Anna.

"I wish I can do something to help the Queen," said Boris and he bowed deeply again. "It is partially my fault."

"No, no, don't blame yourself, nobody want that."

Upon hearing Anna's words, Boris bowed deeply and went away.

"Alois!" hissed Boris.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"This could be my only chance," said Boris. "Make sure everything goes perfect."

"But Your Highness, are you sure the King will approve this? You must that—"

"Just do what I say."

"Oh, someone's having a bad day?" asked a voice.

Boris looked up and saw King Claus and Prince Willem standing in front of them.

"Good morning," said Boris coldly.

"Is there anything happen around?"

"No," said Boris, knowing that he had to keep the secret.

King Claus peered into the prince's eye and chuckled.

"Don't worry, everything's going on perfect."

Claus showed him a grin and left with his son, Boris pondered over his words, and he frowned at them, sensing that something was not right.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

"Estelle!"

She did not answer.

"Estelle, it's me, Jonas!"

"Go away, Jonas."

"Estelle?"

"Just leave me alone!"

There was a long pause and Estelle heard another knock at the door.

"Estelle? It's me."

Estelle got up and went to open the door. Anna came in and sat down with Estelle.

"You've made frost again."

Estelle looked around, startled. Then slowly, she lifted her arm.

"Are you still alright?"

"I don't know, I'm scared…"

She leaned her head against Anna's shoulder. Anna smiled weakly and patted her head.

"It's okay, I know what you feel."

"Why does anyone want to do that?"

"Nobody wants it."

"But what can we do? We could have stopped that, we could have let Gerda look after her yesterday."

"Your Papa has locked the servant in the dungeon."

"But it doesn't help finding her! We—"

Estelle could hardly control her sobs, she took deep and quick breaths to soothe her pain. Anna knew there was nothing she could do to help.

"Come out for lunch at twelve."

"I don't want to have lunch."

"Then dinner at six, is that okay?"

Estelle looked at Anna with her swollen red eyes, then she nodded hesitantly.

"Meet you down at the dining hall at six," said Anna and she help Estelle got onto the bed. "Sleep for a while, you need some rest. Don't worry, your parents can find her, and she will be safe."

After Anna left the room, she collapsed and leaned at the wall. Then she struggled to get up again and headed to the stairs dully, staggering while holding the balustrade tightly, knowing that she had to stay strong in order to take care of her family.

Once she reached her room, her wobbly legs could no longer support herself, so she fell onto her bed and lay there lifelessly. Tears swelled up in her eyes and dripped down, soaking the bed sheets.

_I could not give up, I had to be strong._

_Estelle and my children's lives now depended on me._

_I could not fall._

_No matter what, I had to be strong like Elsa._


	10. Chapter 10

When Estelle woke up, it had five and the sky had turned orange. She torso ached and it took her ages to get off from her bed.

Elsa and Erik still had not yet return and most of the guests had left Arendelle. The castle was lifeless and the servants lowered their heads and had neglected the princess's presence.

Kristoff had temporarily stopped his ice business and assisted Anna to rule Arendelle. Anna was worn out whenever Estelle saw her, and she had stopped talking to anyone besides her husband.

Down in the garden, Estelle roamed around, and finally settled in the gazebo, watching the sun slowly went behind the castle walls.

"Estelle."

Jonas sat beside her, looking into her eyes.

"Are you still alright?" asked Jonas. "Last time you locked yourself in your room."

"Mama and Papa haven't come back," said Estelle. "Erika was not more than one, she's just a baby, how could she survive on her own for more than a week?"

Jonas did not have the answer.

"Shall we go out and find her?" asked Jonas.

Estelle eyed on him, and she frowned.

"Is there another alternative?"

"So far, I think this is the best option and the only option we can choose."

"I'm coming with you," said a voice.

Willem walked out from behind the trees, his face was slightly red and so did his ears.

"I can help you to find your sister."

Estelle was about to nod, but then she frowned.

"How'd you know that?" asked Estelle. "Who tells you about that?"

"I…I…heard that from some servants," said Willem, hoping that the excuse would be strong enough to persuade both of them.

Estelle frowned and hesitated, Willem's face had gone completely red and was on the brink of crying. Estelle sighed and faced at the sky.

"Perhaps we should go, tonight," said Estelle. "I need to find Tara, and we can go."

Willem was relieved to hear this, he nodded and glanced at the shadow behind the tree trunk, knowing that he was on track and the plan would go smoothly.

* * *

After Estelle had packed everything, she sneaked out from her room and went downstairs. She heard footsteps coming from the corridor, so she hid in the darkness.

"It has been a week since the King and Queen went out," said a servant.

"Hope everything's fine," said another servant.

"Please don't go forever, Princess Anna is extremely worn out these days, she cannot hold on anymore," said the first servant.

Their conversation soon faded away and Estelle quickly went down to the garden. The stable keeper was fast asleep and the stable keys were just lying on the floor.

"Jonas," whispered Estelle as she grabbed the keys. "Jonas."

Two shadows came out from the darkness and revealed themselves.

"All packed?" asked Estelle.

The two shadows nodded and Estelle opened the stable gates. For convenience, the three took the nearest horses. Estelle took out the note and pinned it onto the board. As she got up onto the horse, the horse trotted out of the stable and galloped away.

"But Estelle, the gates are closed," said Willem.

"Don't worry, we can use the secret passageway there at the wall," said Estelle and she charged at the castle wall. She got off from her horse and went to open the lock.

"How'd you get the key?" asked Jonas.

"From the servants' headquarters," replied Estelle and the lock bulged.

After Estelle closed the door, she got up on her horse and galloped away to Tara's place. She climbed to the second floor and knocked gently at the window, alerting Tara. Tara woke up and eyed on Estelle, unbelieving what she saw. She swiftly opened the window and let Estelle got in.

"Have you seen my note?" asked Estelle quietly.

"Yes, let's go," replied Tara and she grabbed her pack.

The two climbed out of the window and got down to the ground with the boys' help.

"Does your parents know about it?" asked Estelle.

"I tell them that I need to go to elsewhere to take a look at the latest fashion," said Tara. "They don't know anything about this trip."

"We only have three horses here," said Willem. "We…we…"

"Here, Tara, got onto my horse, I will ride with you," said Estelle and the girls got up onto the horse.

The horses galloped towards the North Mountains. Estelle could see the mountain top was covered with thick snow and a snowstorm hovered above it.

"Estelle, where do you think your sister is in?" asked Tara.

"I think I know," whispered Willem. "The top of North Mountain."

"How'd you know?"

"Erm…blind guess, but I think it is true."

"Let's get into the inn first, we'll plan everything there," said Estelle.

* * *

"Tomorrow we need to get to the top," said Jonas and he lay out the map. "I think we need the whole day to get there."

"But first, I think I need some sleep," said Tara and she tucked in her bed.

"Right, it's late now," said Jonas. "We should go to sleep."

"I need to go out and do something," said Willem.

"Okay," said Estelle and she went back to bed.

Willem got out and hid himself at the horse stable. He opened a high-tech object and a voice came out.

"Papa, I've come out."

"We need to hurry, the prince from Naraska is pursuing the King and Queen, we cannot let him get there first, do you understand?"

"Papa, how can I fling them away?"

"Just use your brain, you useless thing!"

"But Papa, I don't want to hurt them."

"Do you want to succeed?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then do what you are told and that's that."

The voice faded away and Willem gazed at the night sky hopelessly. He certainly did not want to follow the orders, but what could he do?

"I'm _his_ son, that's why I have to follow his orders," muttered Willem. "If it wasn't for both of them, I won't have to suffer, I will be now playing in the garden happily, and go out to the streets as much as I can. I don't have to learn them."

He went back to the inn and saw his friends sleeping soundly.

"I'm sorry, but that's what I have to do, to keep her from troubles," said Willem and he went to his bed.


	11. Chapter 11

After the night, snow had accumulated and the tree trunk was partially covered by the blanket of snow. When Estelle woke up and tried to open the door, she found it difficult and it took her several minutes to open the door, the snow immediately rushed into the inn and Estelle was required to sweep away from the snow before departure.

The horses shook off the snow on their coat and their hooves dug into the snow, hoping to find fresh green shots in such weather. Estelle brought them to the barn and the horses enjoy their first mouth of food. Seeing the horses munching at the hay made her stomach growled, she wanted a lavish breakfast but as she dug her hand into the satchel, she could only get a piece of bread and a little sip of water. Still, she ate without complaint, her ration was getting worse as days went off and it was good enough that she had enough to eat and ease her hunger pangs for half day.

"Morning, Estelle," said Tara as she came in and she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning."

"At least they are still soft," sighed Tara and she took out a scone. "Mine is hard like a rock."

Tara opened her mouth and bit at the scone, her teeth slowly gnawed into the scone and ripped a bit off. The others came in and had their breakfast hastily.

"So, where are we going today?" asked Tara.

"I've received some news last night, I saw a shadow lingering nearby, with a large thing in his arms, then he headed off to there," said Willem and he pointed at the far north, redness appeared on his cheeks and he lowered his head to cover up his unease.

"Okay, we'll go now," said Estelle and she leapt onto her horse.

The group trotted to the north in the snowstorm through two feet of snow. The horses lifted their legs with discomfort and struggled to move forward, leaving a trail of footprints in the snow.

"Can't we just go faster?" moaned Tara. "It's like it has been a day but we've only moved a little."

"There's too heavy snow, it's hard to go further in a quicker speed," said Jonas. "Anyway, it's already good enough that we don't have to walk, otherwise, we'd be frozen to death here."

Estelle's horses stopped moving and snorted, not willing to go on.

"What happened?" asked Estelle and she jumped off from the horse.

The horse nickered and shook its head.

"Estelle, I think he's tired," said Jonas. "How old is your horse?"

"Mmm...I think it's around eighteen?" replied Estelle. "I don't know, Aunt Anna used to own this horse, until I was born and she gave it to me."

"Horses tend to live till twenty-five to thirty," pointed out Jonas. "Your horse may be a little bit too old for this kind of harsh exercise."

"I never thought of that," said Estelle. "So, Tara, you ride on your own, I'll walk."

"Walk, are you sure?" asked Tara.

"If not, what can we do?"

"You can ride with me," said Jonas. "I don't mind."

He stretched out his hand to Estelle. She looked at him for a while and bit her lips, pondering over the matter. Then, she was pulled up onto the horse.

"Okay, everything's settled, let's go."

Estelle smiled shyly and pink tinges appeared on her cheeks. She could feel her cheeks steaming and she could only lower her head and try to calm down.

The group walked out of the woods and faced a deep cliff, there was only a dangling old bridge to connect the far other side. Estelle got off from the horse and went to check the bridge.

"Quite old, the ropes were…quite rotten, but I think if we don't move it that much, we can reach the other side," said Estelle and she bent down to check the wood boards. "Yes, if we move lightly, we can do it."

"Shall I go first?" asked Tara worriedly.

"If you are confident enough," said Estelle.

"Tara go first, then Jonas, then me and Estelle," suggested Willem, who was frowning badly and did not dare to look up.

Tara's horse slowly walked to the bridge and its front hooves tapped onto the wood boards. The board creaked and the bridged swung a little.

"Okay, keep looking up, don't worry too much…"

Tara's horse took one step further and began to walk at a careful and steady pace. When they reached the middle, the horse stopped and neighed with warning.

The rope was starting to rip off.

The horse lifted its front legs and headed back to the group. Behind the horse, the place where the rope started ripping off began to sink, and there was still a certain distance to go back.

"Come on, Tara, come on!" yelled the children.

Tara's horse landed back on the cliff and both of them panted hard, the bridge behind them had fallen into the deep dark crack and echoed a small faint crack as it landed.

"That's was so…" began Tara as she got off from the horse.

"Dangerous," said Estelle and she helped her finish the sentence.

"Right," said Tara.

But then, the horse lifted its front legs and whined, running towards the other horses. The snow began to fall into the deep crack, and Tara screamed, not knowing what to help. Tara fell back and clutched the cliff tightly, with her legs dangling in mid-air. Willem and Jonas got off from their horses and went over to lend a helping hand.

"I can't get up, help me!"

"Hold my hand!" yelled Estelle as she lay on the snow and she grabbed Tara's hand.

Tara's hands keep slipping off and her arm could not support her weight for any longer. Jonas immediately jumped off and clutched Estelle's cape. Willem dazed for a while and he got off his horse with hesitance.

"Your hand is sweaty!" said Estelle.

The snow beneath Estelle's body began to sink and fell into the crack. Estelle knew what would happen next.

"Oh no."

The children all fell into the crack and plunged into the darkness. Estelle could feel herself kept falling as if the crack was endless. Then her sense lost completely as she fell into coldness.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where're you?"

"I'm here!"

"Answer me!"

"Anyone here?"

Estelle could hear faint yells that echoed from above but she could not recognize who that was. Her limbs were covered with coldness and she could not sit up. Her body was bound and her limbs were too heavy to lift up. How much she had yearned for the warm bright sun? It seemed ages from the last time she could see the sun shining, everything was so beautiful, now it was all darkness, only a little light penetrated and illuminated her surroundings a little.

After she felt a bit better, she tried to get up and snow ran past her face.

The first fresh air was timely and it lifted off her limb's weight a little. Her brain was still regulating to gain back her sharp sense. All she could see was a blur, then a voice rang.

"Estelle!"

A figure walked towards her and bent down. She could feel its stare, but she was too tired and could not identify it. After a while, the face swam into view and Willem grinned at her.

"Thank goodness you aren't hurt much," said Willem.

"Where're the others?"

"I…I…don't know…I just see you here around."

Estelle looked around, everywhere was dark and still, as she gazed up, she could see a gap of bright blue sky, but it was far away and seemed to be out of reach.

"Help me," said Estelle and Willem propped her up.

The two walked around, trying to look for their friends. But there was no signs of other livings, and Estelle could hear the ominous wind blowing through and building up horror in her. She shuddered as she walked through the thick snow.

"Where're they?" asked Estelle.

"I don't see them."

"They have to been around."

"But I cannot see them."

"They fell with us."

"They aren't here."

After a while, silence had confirmed Willem's statement. Estelle thought of them and bit her lips, trying to hold back her tears.

"Don't cry, they are still living, it's just they landed far away from us, who knows if we can meet them when we walked to there?" said Willem and he pointed at the darkness.

Estelle nodded hesitantly, she did not know what to do, her heart was pumping vigorously and her mind was swollen with pain. As Willem propped her forwards, her mind became clear and she took a few steps forward.

"Where're we going?"

"I…going to find your family."

"How'd you know my family would be there?"

"I…I just know."

"What if they are at the back, we'd heading to the wrong direction!"

"I…know…I just know, just come with me."

Estelle did not argue back, but she had something in her mind.

"Willem, why did your father treat you in that way?"

Willem shivered a little as he heard about that. He did not want to talk about his father, this would lead him back to the past, when he could be running around freely and play with other children as much as he wanted. But then that day, it happened, and he could not forget what he saw.

"There must a reason for treating you that way."

"What way?" asked Willem and he tried to hold back his tears.

"He yells at you, I hear you crying the other night."

"That's just coincidence."

"No, it isn't," argued Estelle. "He's your father, he can't be that harsh on you, he is like expecting to do everything!"

"He's not my father."

"He what? But, you…you're the prince, and he' the King of Gollandia!"

"He's just my parent, he's only responsible to bring me up."

"What would say that, he's your father, and he loves you."

"No, he doesn't, because I'm not his son, I'm my mother's son."

Estelle first found the sentence difficult to understand, then she started to get the gist.

"What happened to your…real father?"

"I don't know, but the King ordered him to be executed, but then he didn't do anything, at least my real father's an honourable man and he never committed any crime."

"But then your mother married the King."

"I'm not related to him biologically, and I know he doesn't like because I look a lot like my real father. This reminds him of something that he hated, perhaps."

"What about the people, they must have known this?"

"They do, but they are prohibited from talking about it, those who discuss about it will face public execution. He hates people saying about me and my mother's background."

"That's why he always yells at you."

"That's that, nothing more, nothing less, just a poor old story."

"But then, your mother never sticks up for you."

"Because the King is a proud man and need absolute discipline, and he warns my mother to behave or else I will be thrown out of the castle and she can never see me again."

"He's joking, right?"

"No, last time I was playing with a servant's toddler, then he killed the child and I knelt beside the corpse, crying. He's holding a whip and I can see bruises everywhere on the child's body, bleeding to death."

Willem choked his breath and he could hardly continue. Estelle did not dare to imagine to horrible situation. She simply could not imagine King Claus would do such thing.

"He really means what he says," continued Willem. "I don't want to leave my mother alone in the castle. I don't want to beg at the streets and being picked on, being teased by other urchins and beaten by the citizens."

"I couldn't imagine how life would be."

"What can I do beside obeying his orders? He made me, he made me!"

"What did he tell you to do?"

Willem looked startled, but then he knew he could not hold back the secret.

"He is the one that orders men to kidnap your little baby sister."

* * *

**Feeling recharged after a whole day off from school, go back to school tomorrow, I know it's a bit short, but I ensure you the following chapters will be surprising. (Just my guess, perhaps some of you have figured out the culprits and their purposes. If you think you know, you can put down your guesses in your review, I really want to know what you all think about my sequel.)**

**Okay, and here's another thing, because I draft the first few chapters a long long time ago right after I have finished the first sequel, there may be times when I get confused of what I am writing and change some of my ideas, so some may ask what's the children's age. Estelle is 12, four years older since the first sequel, if you want to know the other's age, you can go back to the first sequel to get the answers.**

**Wow, 708 views and 282 visitors (June 20-30, only eleven days) since the story published, I know it's little compared to other authors', but that's already good for me, see if this sequel has more views and visitors than the first one.**

**See you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

"He what?"

Estelle could not believe it, she has trusted so much on the King, but then, he was the one who take advantage of the trust. Those words, those respects, all had vanished at once and disappointment surged over her. Was he really the King that should be trusted?

"Why would he do that? Why? She is my sister!"

"I don't know! He just tells me to obey his orders, I don't know anything!"

Willem's face was red with fear and misery, from his eyes Estelle could tell he meant what he said, and he had been suffering for years and his emotions were buried deep for long.

"He says he wants something, but I don't know what it is!" wailed Willem. "He's analyzing something about your sister, he's going to do Arendelle."

Estelle bit her lips, trying to figure out his words.

"What would he do?"

Willem could not answer.

"I think we should go find Jonas and Tara first," said Estelle calmly and she flung off Willem's arm, staggering away in the snow.

"Where're you going?" asked Willem.

But Estelle did not answer, because she knew Jonas was waiting for her, somewhere there in the snow.

* * *

"Lucky that I'm not alone," said Tara.

Tara tried to keep up with Jonas, who was frowning badly, trying to figure out where he was. There was no sign of any people nearby, not even a tree in sight. As he continued walking, he saw a small dark spot at far. He raced towards it, and Tara clutched his clothes, trying her best effort not to lose him.

"At least we can walk," said Jonas. "Even though there're no horses. See that spot? It might be a tree."

"But the snow's too thick, I can't walk properly."

"Just hold on, we will reach there soon."

"Oh, I wish there are horses here."

Jonas made his way to the dark spot, revealing it as a forest, and icicles were on the tree braches. He took out his knife and cut through the thick brittle vines.

"Do you love Estelle?" asked Tara suddenly.

Jonas was puzzled by her question, how would have thought that question would be asked randomly?

"Why would you ask that?"

"Do you love her?" asked Tara again.

"I…I suppose it is a 'yes'."

"You hesitated."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't! She's beautiful, and wise, and funny. Anyone who sees her loves her."

"Then I suppose Willem has fallen in love with her too."

"He won't."

"How'd you know? Why are you so sure about that?"

"I…at least I know Estelle's not going to fall in love with him."

"How'd you know? Willem's also a prince, nice, friendly, helpful, handsome, he can be a duplicate of you."

"No, he can't, he's not as bold as me, he always hides behind his mother."

"So you think yourself as brave."

"Not the bravest, but surely braver than him."

"Don't be too confident of yourself, who knows if Estelle changes her mind?"

Jonas rolled his eyes and he walked away, Tara lifted her legs and jumped towards him, trying to catch up.

"Hey, where—"

She was stopped by Jonas. He glanced around, searching through the whiteness.

"Wha—"

"Sshh."

The two fixed in the snow, listening to the faint footsteps.

"Oh, look, snow everywhere, it's lovely with all the snow here, a little too thick though…"

Jonas and Tara frowned, not knowing where the voice came from. There was no one in sight, who could be talking?

"Hello, everyone!"

Tara screamed and climbed up a tree, pointing at the snowman and shrieked.

"It's alive!"

"Of course he's alive!" said Jonas.

"Wait, have I seen you before?" asked the snowman, scratching his head.

"I'm Jonas, last time me and Estelle met you somewhere in the mountain."

"Oh, who that's monkey on the tree?"

Jonas looked at Tara, who was still sitting on the tree branch, he could not help laughing at the funny sight!

"It's not funny, Jonas!"

"That's Tara," said Jonas. "We come here to find Estelle and Willem."

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Olaf, I like warm hugs, and who's the William you're talking about?"

"No, Willem, W-i-l-l-e-m. A friend of ours."

"Why would you come here?" asked Olaf.

"To find Estelle and Willem," said Tara, who is coming down from the tree. "Jonas just told you."

"Yeah, why?"

"Why what?"

"I'll explain," said Jonas. "Arendelle's in trouble again, Estelle's sister Erika is kidnapped and Queen Elsa and King Erik went out to find her. And now, we want to help and we got lost after we fell from the crack."

"Oh, so how can I help you?"

"Have you seen Estelle?" asked Tara.

"No."

"Have you seen Queen Elsa and King Erik?"

"Why would I?" asked Olaf. "I've been wandering around in the mountains, going to different places every day, and I thought I saw a large metal door at the peak, I've been wondering what it is for days—"

"Wait, a gate?" asked Tara.

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone going through the door, just thinking what's inside makes me excited—"

"Wait, Olaf, can you lead us to that metal door?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, not again…" groaned Tara.

"Because we think we can find someone in there to give us directions, is that completely fine for you, Olaf?" asked Jonas.

"Oh, okay…"

Olaf hopped in the snow, walking away from the woods, Jonas and Tara followed behind, though Tara was not sure if the snowman could lead them to find anyone, she had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Deep in the laboratory, the man sat on his chair, crossing his legs and drummed his fingers, watching the giant sphere glowing in bright blue. A dark figure inside wriggled and struggled, but it could not break free. A group of soldiers came in and knelt before the man.

"Sir, the King was captured, the Queen…escaped…" said a henchman.

The man stopped drumming his finger and his fist violently banged at the table.

"You useless things!" yelled the man. "The King has his orders to capture both of them, you idiots!"

"Sorry, sir, we've tried our best, but her ice power—"

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" snapped the man. "The King sent his message saying that he has everything settled, he's waiting for our capture of the two! Do you understand, you group of fools?"

"Yes, sir, we'll go find her now."

The group left immediately, the man stood up and he walked towards the sphere, watching the figure squirming.

"It's time, Your Majesty, you deserve it."

* * *

In the dark cave, a shivering shadow hid at a corner, hoping that the snowstorm would pass and everything would be fine. There were hot thick blood stains on the ground and was still fresh. The smell of wound was in the air and the shadow huddled herself tightly, biting her lips. Besides the pool of blood, there was a trail of frost, reflecting the appearance of the shadow. Her gown was partially soaked with blood and her face screwed with pain. The wound on her arm was unbearable, when she lifted her hand away from the cut, blood gushed out again and her hand was covered with blood. She bit her lips and frowned, wishing that tomorrow would be better.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I've finally decided to write the Prequel of Frozen (now writing a modern Elsa story), probably they'll be out once this sequel is finished. I haven't started writing much yet but I have come up with some ideas. They may be uploaded a couple of days this sequel ends, so those who want to read the prequel, you may as well check my update of profile or check the last chapter of this sequel or follow or favourite my profile (or you can find your own way to know it) in order to know the first hand information. See you all soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

Jonas continued following Olaf, he was quite worn out, still he could see a dimly lit fire. He gasped and shook Tara's shoulder, pointing at the warm wisp.

"Olaf, is that fire?" asked Jonas.

"Oh yeah, it's warm, I wonder if it is from the people in that laboratory…"

Olaf's comment made Jonas and Tara nervous, what if the people from the laboratory lit that fire? They could not risk being exposed, they could not take the risk.

The people at the fire seemed to know their presence, and they stood in the darkness, their faces were blurry, still Jonas could see there were only two of them. It was a relief to him as he did not have to fight against a swarm of people.

"Who's there?" asked a shaking female voice.

Jonas gasped and did not reply, he thought he knew the voice, but he was not certain about it, he stared at the two and crept slowly towards them. Then, he was ready to take out his knife. The person on the left walked towards him, fretting Jonas and Tara. Tara slowly retreated and hid behind a giant rock, hoping that everything would soon be over. Jonas bit his lips and he pounced at the person, the person struggled and its hands clutched his wrists. He did not expect that a person in such petite size would have the energy to make a match with him, still he tried to fight off it.

"What are you two doing here?"

Jonas and the person stopped fighting, Willem was standing behind them with a fire torch in his hand, beside him was Olaf, who was puzzled of the two's behaviour. As the fire light up the environment around them, Jonas could see that person's face.

"Estelle?"

"Jonas?"

Both of them dazed for a while, Jonas suddenly realized he was pressing Estelle against the ground, so he quickly got up and shook off the snow on his arms. Estelle got up, blushing hard and trying to look around to cool down her face. Tara came out from behind the rock, walking towards the group and had obviously witnessed the fight between Jonas and Estelle.

"How'd you get here?" asked Tara.

"Just walk up towards the peak," replied Willem.

"Is there anything that we should know?" asked Tara, who peered into Willem's eyes, knowing that there was something behind the two.

"I…I…"

"Willem's father is behind all these, he kidnapped my sister," said Estelle plainly. "I have to find him, before it's too late."

"I told you I don't feel good about that King Claus," said Tara. "But he's Willem's father…"

"Not biologically," said Estelle. "It's a long story and we have to save my family first. We'll talk about Willem's background later when we've rescued them."

"You're right."

"So, are we still going to the door?" asked Olaf.

"Sure, you know the way?" asked Estelle

"Of course, I've been there twice, I recognize it, I just don't know what's in there…"

"Been there twice?" asked Tara.

"Yeah, it's new around here, I think it is about three months ago, or two, don't know, just one day it pops up out of nowhere and I find the place very interesting," commented Olaf, who was certainly happy to share the secret place to the children.

"It's rare to see such things in here, who would want to build a house at the peak?" asked Tara.

"Erm…Elsa?" suggested Olaf.

"Oh okay, with the exception of the Queen," said Tara.

"King Claus," said Willem quietly.

Everyone stopped and looked at him, his face was red and he looked apologetically to his friends for his father's behaviour.

"I know he's the one who build it, he's been planning it for months," explained Willem. "Gollandia has high technology, we make different kinds of things in our laboratory, I got this from the laboratory."

He showed them the device that he had used to communicate with Claus. The children simply could not believe their eyes, when had they seen such thing in their homeland?

"Wow, I wonder what he can make," said Olaf as he waddled in the snow.

This thought struck Estelle, what if he made something awful? What if he made a killing machine? What if he killed her sister?

"We should hurry," said Estelle. "Before it's too late."

* * *

The shadow bent down and examined the dried vermilion on the ground, then he glanced at the corner, where a dark figure shivered in the silence.

"You could have avoided that if you'd read the letter I sent to you," said the man.

"Why should I?" answered the shaking hurt voice.

"You know what is in my thoughts."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said the shivering figure and she moved uncomfortably away from the man.

The man smiled weakly and walked towards the figure, kneeling down and examined the wound.

"It's not a deep cut, but ignoring it will make it worse, luckily it's not infected," said the man and he took out a small tin box, dipping his fingers into the liniment and spread it onto the wound. The oozing sensation seemed to be magical and Elsa let out a relieved breath. Then she slightly turned away from him, the man's hand left the wound and he frowned.

"You do not have to endure the pain, you know that, I've told—"

"I'm the Queen."

"He's dead, he won't come back, Claus will definitely torture him to death—"

"No, he's alive."

"Give it up, you and me, we should be together—"

"Stop it, I say!" yelled Elsa. "I'm the Queen of Arendelle, and I'm Estelle's mother—"

"I don't mind having a daughter."

"I do mind! Because I still have a husband, and he's alive."

"But he's in Claus' hands, he won't be able to survive."

"You know it's impossible, I'm a married woman, not any beautiful young ladies across the country, there're so many of them in your country, and even in mine, you don't have to choose me."

"You're my only one, I cannot go on without you."

"Stay away from me!" shouted Elsa and she walked towards outside. "Don't you dare hurt my family."

Elsa turned around and plunged herself into the snow, continuing her journey, while the man could only stare at the blind whiteness, completely losing all her trace.


	15. Chapter 15

Right before the sun disappeared into the horizon, the children reached the metal door. There was no one guarding at the door, it seemed to be dangerous if they went out there without knowing if there were anyone hiding behind the rocks. But after a while, Estelle decided to take the risk. She came out from the shadows and examined the metal door carefully. There was a glass box with numbers inside it, she did not know what to do. Just when she touched the numbers, the thing beeped and Estelle withdrew her hands, knowing that this was not supposed to be touched.

"What's that thing?" asked Estelle and pointed at the device

"It's a number pad, if you can press the right numbers, you can go in, if not, good luck then," explained Willem. "Saw that in the laboratory, luckily you don't need face or fingerprints recognition, then it would be impossible to get in…"

"What's a fingerprint?" asked Estelle.

"It's a unique pattern on your thumb, everyone's different, so it is good for identification," explained Willem. "Even twins have different fingerprints…now just let me figure out the numbers."

"Do I have one?" asked Olaf.

"No, because you're a snowman and your hands are different from us."

While Olaf kept examining his branches, Willem dug his hands into his satchel and took out a box and some thick coloured threads, he connected the box to the pad with the thread and pressed the button on the box.

"What's that?" asked Tara. "Is that a number pad too?"

"No, it's used to break codes, got it in laboratory, it's still in experimentation and I've heard that this thing is going to be in use for the military soon."

"Military?" exclaimed Tara. "I've never seen something like that in anywhere. And I don't think anyone has that."

"Of course you don't, Gollandia is famous for having high technology, no other countries can beat us," said Willem. "What's in our laboratory will be out in the world at least twenty years later."

"Twenty?" exclaimed Jonas.

"You can't expect that we let everyone get our technology, we always need to ahead of the others in order to be a strong country."

"Hey, what's Gollandia?" asked Olaf. "Is that some kind of chocolate?"

"A country," answered Tara.

The number pad began to shake, the numbers withdrew and popped up on its own. Then the lock inside the door seemed to break apart. A high-pitched sound came out and the door open slowly.

"Wow," exclaimed the children.

"Is it a secret base?" asked Olaf. "Are we allowed to go in?"

"Olaf, you stay in here in case people come," said Estelle.

"Oh, why?" asked Olaf.

"Just stay out of the place and that's that," said Estelle.

"Hurry, the door will soon close again," said Willem and the children went inside.

Just as they looked back, the door had slammed immediately.

"Will we be able to go out?" asked Jonas.

"Of course, just be quiet," said Willem.

The place was quiet and warmer than outside, still Estelle had a peculiar feeling that this place was not friendly. She once had the thought of fleeing, but her feet were not obeying her thoughts, they were stiff and rigid as if they did not belong to her. As they went deeper, the clacking of their shoes was echoing and lingered for quite a while as if it was a warning, telling them not to go further. But then she thought of her family, _they needed me_.

"If you feel scared, just to let you know that I am always here with you," whispered Jonas. "Just go on, I'll protect you even though I only have a knife."

Estelle smiled and clutched his hand tightly, trying to release all her fear at once. They reached another room, there're scientists concentrating on the huge machines, no one bothered looking at the intruders.

Willem signalled them to crawl on the floor, but then a scientist yelled.

"Rein!"

"What?"

"Has the King arrived?"

"Not sure, but I've heard that he has."

"We'd better be quick, you know his orders."

"Of course, we will. This is our day."

"Not our day, his day."

"Alright, his day."

Willem let out a relief that they were not discovered. A group of laboratory scientists were in front of them, examining the data on the table, gasps and admirations were in the air and they kept on discussing about the data, not knowing that the laboratory was infiltrated by a group of youngsters.

"That's surely amazing!" said a scientist.

"The King's always right about that," said another scientist and he shifted his eyeglasses slightly.

Estelle wanted to know what they were talking about, but Jonas pulled her back to the floor and they passed by the crowd of busy scientists and came to a metal door.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

The children were all panic-stricken and they turned around, dazed with horror as the group of soldiers walked up to them.

"Intruders, state your reason," snapped the leader of the group.

"To find him," said Willem, his face turned scarlet. "I need to see the King."

The soldiers seemed to have recognized the face, and they bowed deeply.

"Prince Willem."

Willem was a bit shocked but then he straightened his clothes, trying to cool down his face.

"I demand to see the King."

"But Your Highness, the King has…"

Before the soldier could finish his sentence, Estelle summoned a snowstorm and froze the soldiers.

"Never underestimate the power of snow," said Estelle and she quickly leapt away from the scene.

"Wait, Estelle, we don't have the map, we won't know the way!"

The children followed her to another room, and all of them dazed at the dark figure that was standing in front of the glowing sphere, inside the sphere was a baby thrusting her arms and wriggled. Estelle's heart was grasped by an unknown force and it was tormenting.

The dark figure turned around, it was not the King, it was not anyone, it was a person that they had met but never suspected.

* * *

**For those living in the US and read this on July 4, Happy Independence Day! For those who is born, Happy Birthday. For those who are having any special celebration, Happy (Whatever you want to fill in).**


	16. Chapter 16

"You—" began Estelle but she did not know what to say.

"Yes, it is me," said the man calmly. "Have you not noticed it is always me?"

The man chuckled and he turned to the giant sphere, looked lovingly at the glow emitted from the sphere.

"No one would have thought, I, Alois Coppens, am a company of King Claus."

"I know you!" said Jonas and he pointed at the man. "You're Prince Boris' butler, from Naraska."

"Oh yes, you have a good memory, Prince Jonas," said Alois. "And Princess Estelle must have noticed Prince Boris' behaviour."

"Where's the King?" asked Willem calmly with anguish in his tone.

"You, Prince Willem, are nothing more than a stray dog," said Alois. "The King has been merciful on you—"

"I don't need his mercy."

"Are you sure about what you have said, Willem?"

Everyone turned around and saw Claus coming down from the stairs, glancing at the children and the sphere. He eyed especially on Willem, and he walked towards him, with indifference in his eyes.

"What an honour for _my son _to come here with his little friends," muttered Claus while gritting out the words through his teeth.

"Hey, you should not talk to Willem like that!" yelled Tara. "You hurt his feelings."

Estelle and Jonas pulled her back and warned her not to speak another word.

"Do I care?" said Claus. "Why should I care?"

He chuckled and he walked towards the sphere, tapping it and Erika sat with puzzlement, obviously did not know what or who he was.

"Why did you kidnap my sister?" asked Estelle. "Where're my parents?"

"Oh, of course I won't let them go that easily, I need them to watch their little girl screaming in my grasp and hear their mournful cry."

"Don't you dare do this to Estelle!" yelled Tara and Estelle pulled her back.

"Why not?" said Claus.

"Where's my father? Where' s my mother?"

"Why should I tell you?" asked the man. "After I give my orders, the soldiers outside Arendelle will come in, and this will benefit both of us, right Alois?"

The two men laughed and their voice echoed in the room.

* * *

The shadow sat at the cave corner and his hands were tied at the back. He was worn out, yet able to see clearly with fire torches shining the cave. The blood stains on the floor had dried up and the cut on his arm was getting smaller.

Then there were noises outside and he stared at the darkness outside, trying to figure out who was there. Then two people came in and their faces swam into view.

"Elsa!"

Elsa clutched the wooden barriers and tears dripped down to her cheeks. Boris smirked and unlocked the giant wooden door.

"Erik!"

Elsa immediately knelt down beside him and held his head, suffering much as she saw the weary face.

"You shouldn't be here, they'll get you, go!"

"No, I'm going to stay with you, I'm not letting you go."

Elsa hugged her husband tightly and her tears soaked Erik's back. Then Boris pulled her away.

"It's too late now, King Erik," said Boris and Elsa struggled in his arms. "They're going to do you, and she'll be my Queen. Claus will get your land, and I'll get your wife, isn't this arrangement perfect?"

"You! Leave my family alone."

"Of course, I will leave your daughters alone," said Boris. "But your little girl Erika is in Claus' hands, I'll try my best to persuade him to release her, and she'll be my little princess of Naraska."

"You—" began Erik, but he was too worn out.

"I'll remember you in our wedding party."

Elsa was simply disgusted by his manners and wanted to fling off his arms, but his arms were so strong that they would not let go. She could only watch her husband's disappointed and hopeless appearance.

* * *

Back in the castle, Anna sat down and stared at the window. It was snowing again.

She coughed and blood seeped out a little. Exhaustion had been haunting her and she could feel her eyelids kept falling, her swollen mind was swirling and it was so heavy that she wanted to lie on her bed. But she could not, she had been coping with the heavy snowstorm for days and the crops were not enough for the whole nation. Arendelle could only hold on for two weeks, if the snowstorm did not end in time, Anna was sure that people would die of starvation in no time. But what could she do? All these days she could only comfort her subjects, and the Queen and King had not yet returned. They had been out for more than a week.

There was a knock at the door, and Kristoff came in with a bowl in his hand.

"You haven't eaten anything since morning," said Kristoff. "Have some soup."

"No, thanks," whispered Anna.

"You're thinner, at least don't starve yourself, we still need to take care of our children, Andrea and Albert are still so small."

"No, I am not hungry."

"Have some," said Kristoff again. "Please."

Anna ignored him and gazed at the window. Kristoff sighed and put down the bowl, resting his hands on her shoulder.

There was a knock at the door.

"Your Highnesses, the soldiers from Gollandia have crossed our boundary," said a soldier. "We've requested sending more soldiers to deal with the intruders."

"What?" asked Anna. "Why haven't I known that?"

"I don't want you to worry, you're ill and feeble."

Anna stood up but almost fell, Kristoff propped her up and frowned. There was a person standing at the door.

"Sir," said the man.

"Vincent," said Kristoff and he dismissed the soldier.

Vincent came in with a serious face.

"I'm sure you've heard of that," said Kristoff.

"Yes, and I, on behalf of The Western-Isles, agrees to assist our ally, Arendelle, in the defensive war against Gollandia."

Kristoff and Anna could not believe what he had said, they eyed on him for quite a while, waiting for his explanation on his abrupt decision.

"I want my little brother to have a good marriage in the future," said Vincent. "No one would want to see his brother's fiancée is in mortal peril."

Anna showed a relieved smile.

"Arendelle's in debt to you," said Anna.

"No, it's just a careful consideration for Jonas, and I'm sure together, we can drive off the Gollandians."


	17. Chapter 17

Estelle knew she could not act weak anymore, fury grew in her and she could feel a surge of cold air swirling in her palms.

"Your Majesty, the scientists have finished it and it has passed the experimentation," said a soldier who had just come in. "Would Your Majesty try it out?"

"You've just come in time, bring it in," said Claus.

A giant metal block came in as the scientists pushed the cart into the room. The metal block beeped and it's glowing eyes aimed at the children.

"What is this ugly thing?" asked Tara.

"Ugly?" exclaimed the scientist. "This is a master piece of our Gollandia scientists, called the Super Robot IV. For short, you can call robot. But you wouldn't know, this robot is an electro-mechanical machine that is guided by a computer program or electronic circuitry—"

"Silent," snapped Claus and the scientist gulped, retreating to his laboratory.

"This robot will surely finish you all up in no time, perhaps when you feel tired, I'll bring your parents to here and watch the final strike."

The robot roared and let out a gust of wind. Tara whimpered and hid behind the boys' back, shivering madly.

"Stand back," growled Estelle, with hatred in her eyes.

Tara immediately pulled Willem and Jonas back and hid behind a pillar, watching Estelle preparing for the fight.

The robot roared and leapt forward, aiming its arms at Estelle. Estelle fled to the left and threw a snow flurry at the robot. Steam and haze came out from the collision, the robot roared again and thrust its arms at her again. The attack missed and Estelle continued sending snow flurries. But the attack seemed to be useless against it. Snow was everywhere in the room and Tara could not help making a snowball, aiming at the giant robot.

"It's not nice to hit people, you blockhead!"

The robot reacted immediately and roared loudly at her, Tara winced and went back to her hiding spot. The robot thundered and its arms were ready to chop Estelle.

"No!" yelled the children.

When the haze was cleared, the children looked at where the robot was, trying to figure out if Estelle was fine. Estelle was shivering between the robot's arms, then she looked up and saw the furious metallic face. In fear, she could only daze with horror and watched it aimed at her again. The children screamed again as the arm nailed at Estelle.

Just when the children had the courage to look again, they all gasped at the unbelievable sight, they simply could not believe in their eyes. Estelle was surrounded with a glowing blue barrier and it blocked the robot's arm thrusts. Alois jumped a little and examined the scene with his magnifying glass. Claus glowered and leered at the scientist behind him. The scientist knelt down and muttered something quickly. Then, Claus showed a smile and chuckled at Estelle.

"Maybe you have the luck to block the robot's simple attacks, but for sure you won't be able to escape this time with its pyrokinesis," said Claus loudly. "This is based on your sister's stats, it's the fire form of your sister's power, now just watch your sister suffered in huge pain when the robot drained out all her energy."

Erika screeched with pain and wailed loudly as the energy was transferred to the robot. The robot was soon charged up and roared even louder than before. The metal on the surface began to glow fiery red and its fists withdrew into its arms, creating two giant holes. Steam starting to come out from the robot and it aimed at Estelle, who was shaking and trying to get up. The cannon fired a magma ball at her and she tried to counter it with her snow flurry. But then, the power was so strong that it sent her backwards.

"This can't be good," whispered Tara worriedly.

"If only we can plug out that thick rope and save Erika," said Jonas and he pointed at the wire which connected the sphere and the robot. "But I don't know if it will hurt her."

"Best not touch it," said Willem. "Even I have seen many robots and wires, I am not sure if it will cause blowback if we plug the wire out."

"But Erika's in pain," moaned Tara. "She cannot go on for anymore. And Estelle too."

Estelle had her knees bent down and panted with huge effort, feeling defenceless, she could only watch the robot aiming at her, just one more strike and everything would be over for her. But then she saw her sister wailing in the sphere, this cleared off her mind and she stood bravely, facing the robot without flinching. Claus smirked and clapped his hands with fake admiration.

"You're very brave," said Claus. "I appreciate your effort in striving to live. However, they will end in…the next moment."

The robot beeped and aimed its cannon at Estelle, fired under Claus' order. Estelle could only close her eyes and wait for the magma to finish her off.

The impact was so gigantic that the room started shattering and haze was filled in the air. The children screamed and hid behind the pillar, crouching down and leaning at each other, hoping that the haze would not go into their eyes.

After quite a while, Tara rubbed her eyes and peeped outside, looking at where the robot was, she gasped as she saw the person who was standing in front of the robot.

"Queen Elsa!"

Elsa was using her snow flurries to create a glowing blue force field to protect her daughter from the magma. The wound on her arm was healed and her eyes were staring at Claus and Alois, who were surprised by her appearance. Alois jumped and almost shrieked with pain. Claus raised his eyebrows, knowing that the game would have to end soon.

* * *

**I know this is a bit short, but the next chapter, which is also the last chapter, will be longer and more exciting (I think). Still writing the story, I think it will be out tomorrow? I have written the first two chapters and I think I will upload once in two to three days. Anyway, just check out my story time to time and I'll see you later!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Queen Elsa," said Claus with a smirk. "What an honour to see you joining in our little fun."

"Don't you dare mess with my family," growled Elsa.

"Oh really?" sneered Claus. "I don't think so. Let's hear the sound of your daughters' dying grasp."

The robot roared and aimed a series of magma at the two, and they dodged it, then sending off snow flurries at it. The robot seemed to have been greatly weakened and it did not move as quickly as before.

"You!" snarled Claus. "Do you really think you can beat our robot? Impossible!"

The robot aimed at Elsa and fired again. After a while, Elsa was seriously worn out and could not carry on. The robot was ready to give another shot at the Queen, Estelle was horrified and she raced to her mother, defending her with her snowstorm.

"What are you doing?" asked Elsa, who was kneeling at the ground, too weak to stand up and helped her daughter.

"Mama, I love you," said Estelle and the snowstorm grew larger, contended with the magma cannon. "If I die because of this, please don't blame yourself."

Then, the arm of the robot began to crack. Alois jumped again and panicked, quickly shaking the scientist's shoulders, the scientist fretted and kept apologizing, not knowing what to do.

"This can't be possible," growled Claus. "No one shall ever beat our robot. We need to maximize its power."

"But Your Majesty, this will cause explosion, the robot cannot endure such huge surge of power, it will—"

Before the scientist could finish his sentence, Claus had pressed the button with all his energy, trying to crush Estelle's ice force field. Estelle backed a little but still she managed to hold on. At once, the robot exploded, causing Estelle flew backwards and her back hit the pillar heavily. The whole room began to shatter and the ceiling collapsed in the chaos. In the confusion, Tara managed to get Erika out of the sphere and both of them were buried under the cement.

* * *

"Hey, Tara!"

Willem moved aside the pieces and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Is Erika still alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit dusty in here."

When she was pulled out, she fell towards Willem and he probed her up. Tara's face suddenly burned and she turned her head, walking towards the Queen. Just this moment, a man came in and he dashed towards Tara.

"Your Majesty," said Tara and she curtsied.

"Erika," said Erik and he picked the little child up, checking if she was hurt. Then he looked at his wife, who was frightened and fretting.

"Estelle! Estelle!" yelled Elsa as she searched through the ruins. Elsa examined ruins and she tried to move the blocks aside but they were too heavy, then she saw something that had almost taken away her breath.

The fabric of Estelle's gown.

Elsa yelled the name again and she collapsed onto the floor, crying bitterly. Erik quickly placed Erika in Tara's arms and went over to his wife.

"No, Estelle, no."

Erik began to move the boulders away and tried to save his daughter.

"Estelle!" yelled Erik.

Then, he saw the familiar face hidden behind the ashes. Elsa gasped and touched the face with pain in her heart.

"Estelle, please don't fall asleep, please wake up."

After Erik had moved everything away, he picked up the soft body and lay it onto the ground, while Elsa half-crawled towards the torso, unable to believe what she saw. Erika squirmed and yapped, trying to get down and sit beside her sister.

"Why?" asked Elsa. "Why…"

Tears welled up in her eyes and ran down to her cheeks and onto Estelle's face. The time seemed to have stopped and the area had fallen into the unbearable silence. She rested her head on her daughter's abdomen and released her suppressed emotions in the next moment. Erik could only pat her back and stared at his daughter with misery. Jonas walked up to the family and crouched down, biting his lips and holding back his tears.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Elsa," whispered the boy. "I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay," said Elsa and she looked up at the sorrowful face. "I'm fine…"

She could feel her body getting lighter and lighting while her mind was swollen with pain. The memories flew back and she shuttled them one by one, she remembered the first day when her little girl could walk, the first day that she could say 'Mama' proudly, the first day when she hugged her mother, the first day when she gave her mother a birthday kiss…

"Mama…"

Elsa blinked and she looked around, then she saw her daughter's trembling lips. She gasped and she hurried hear the heartbeat of her daughter.

It was feeble, yet alive and pumping, like the life of a young newborn swallow as if it would take flight soon. Estelle coughed out some haze and she mobbed her head with unease. Everyone's face lightened and looked at her with prospect.

"Mama, am I still alive?" asked Estelle weakly. "Am I dead?"

"You're alive, my beloved child," said Elsa and she embraced her daughter tightly, while tear streaks kept on running down. "I thought you would leave me forever."

"I don't want to leave you, because I love you."

She gave a light kiss on her mother's cheeks and looked at her father, smiling weakly.

"I need to get up."

Elsa and Jonas propped her up and she kissed her father. Pink tinges appeared on his cheeks and he enjoyed the moment a lot. Then, Estelle went to Jonas. Jonas smiled at her and did not know what to day. Just before he could say anything, Estelle's lips lightly touched his cheek and left quickly. Jonas could feel his face boiling hot and he could only flushed with merriment.

The ruins began to move again, and a person covered with ashes appeared. The children gasped and backed away, Erik was ready and he faced the creature seriously.

"Why…why…" growled the creature. "Why did it fail?"

"Because you're the one who never loves," replied Estelle.

The creature leered at the girl and waited for her explanation.

"You just know how to hurt people, but you never learn how to love," said Estelle. "You try to destroy people, and ruin people' s lives. Is that really what you want?"

Willem whimpered and he hid behind Tara as he met Claus' eyes. Claus coughed and glared at them with absolute hatred.

"Kill me now, and everything will be as you wish," said Claus.

"Why do you choose death? Why can't you learn to love?" asked Estelle.

Claus laughed evilly and he went towards the cliff. Willem gasped and he tried to catch Claus, Claus jumped down and Willem could only hear the faint snigger.

"No…" whispered Willem.

"Perhaps death is disengagement to him," said Erik.

"But he still brings me up, no matter how much he hates me," said Willem. "Mama will be so upset to hear this…"

* * *

Just as Anna got out of bed, her feet slid into the woollen slippers and she tried to get up. She finally managed to get off bed and headed to the windows. The snow had melted and everything looked exactly the same as before.

"Anna!"

Kristoff burst in and propped Anna up.

"You're still feeble, just rest more," said Kristoff and he made her sit down on the chair.

"Guess what, Vincent helped defeat the Gollandians, everything's going to be fine," said Kristoff.

"No wonder why the snow has gone."

Anna did not look happy, there was still a hint of worries and sadness. Kristoff knew exactly what she was thinking of, but he could not help her.

"Your Highness! Your Highness!"

Kai rushed in and knelt down, panting hard but he looked excited.

"Your Highness, the King and Queen are coming back—"

"What about Erika?" asked Anna quickly.

"Princess Erika is completely fine, and also Princess Estelle, Prince Jonas and Prince Willem are coming back too with Tara."

"Oh, thank goodness! Heimdallr has saved them," exclaimed Anna. "I must go and see them."

"Anna," said Kristoff. "I'll prop you to the gates."

Anna nodded and kissed his cheek. The two walked downstairs, waiting for their beloved one. Albert, Andrea and Fredrick also went down to the gates when they heard of the news. Andrea squealed as she saw them appearing while Albert clapped in Fredrick's arms.

"Aunt Elsa! Uncle Erik!"

Andrea raced to her aunt and hugged her.

"Hey, Andrea, have you been a good girl?"

Andrea nodded and she smiled gleefully.

"Anna," said Elsa.

"Elsa."

Elsa embraced her and she whispered to her ears.

"Thank you, my sister. You can take a rest now."

"That's just my responsibility."

Erika wriggled in Estelle's arms and Estelle put her down, she crawled to Andrea and Andrea picked her up, smiling. Then Albert nudged Erika and showed a big grin. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

"I've realized my own errors," whispered Boris as he lowered his head at Elsa.

"I didn't tell your father."

Boris looked up, unbelieving what she had said.

"Your father loves you, and I wish you can find your true love in your country."

He nodded and he went up to the ship.

"I own you a favour."

"Just forget it, and I hope Alois will not commit the same mistake again."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Boris bowed deeply and the ship sailed away from the port.

At the castle gates, Estelle hugged Jonas tightly, unwilling to let go. Willem smiled and looked at her while having a hint of sadness.

"I'll miss you," said Estelle.

"If you miss Jonas, you can go with him," said Erik.

"But what about you and Mama?" asked Estelle.

"I think she will agree too."

Estelle looked at Jonas, of course she wanted to go with Jonas, but she did not want to leave.

"Of course, it will be lovely if Jonas want to stay," said Erik.

Jonas looked at him and did not know what to say.

"Vincent, do you think I should stay?"

He looked up at his brother, Vincent looked thoughtful for a while.

"That depends on your heart. No one can block you from staying or leaving."

"You don't have to decide so quickly," said Anna. "Anyway, you'll be staying in Arendelle in the future, right?"

"Aunt Anna!" exclaimed Estelle and blushed.

Jonas smiled slightly and he looked at the bright blue sky.

"I think…I'll love here, but I want to go back first," said Jonas finally.

"Okay," said Estelle.

Both of them embrace again and she went to the wharf with him. She watched the ship sailed further and further, with seagulls soaring in the sky, bidding farewell. Estelle leaned against Elsa, and Erik held Erika in his strong arms.

_All is well_, Estelle thought.

* * *

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading till the end, this ending might be a little bit too abrupt XD I'm uploading another story (Yes, it's Frozen again, don't ask me why, I try to write Tangled and Brave, they just don't come out right.) Here's the link, or you can enter it through my profile. Enjoy!**

**Link: s/10516025/1/Royalty-of-Great-Country**


End file.
